A Different Beginning
by Dramionescute
Summary: It starts in first year and goes, skipping time here and there. Hermione is from a magical family, blood purity isn't valued, Voldy never existed, and house rivalries are at their lowest point. Watch as they grow and face different dangers concerning family ties and a much larger scheme at play. Constructive criticism is very appreciated if you are somewhat nice about it.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. That belongs to J.K.Rowling, who has more guts than I will ever.

This is an AU Harry Potter fanfic where the war and Tom Riddle never happened, and house rivalries are at an all time low. Harry has his parents and grew up in the wizarding world. Hermione looks a bit different with glasses and her hair is always up. She wears glamours and doesn't seek attention. She doesn't have friends and is still a bookworm. Her dad is abusive and her mother is dead but she doesn't know that her parents were magic and friends with many of the adults she will come to meet. Harry, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, TheoNott, and Neville Longbottom are trying to make a band together. Blood purity doesn't matter to many people. This story is mainly Hermione's POV with small bits of others' POV.

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

*HG POV*

Well, I guess my father and everyone in town was partially right. I am different, but I'm no freak. I'm also not alone. As I thought, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I brushed into someone that I usually try and avoid.

*HP POV*

I watched as a girl I had never seen before walked by. She looked to be about my age.

"Mum, who's that?" I asked, pulling on her sleeve. Lily Potter looked up.

"I don't know, dear. But she does look fimiliar." Mum puzzled. She turned to my friends' mums and struck up a conversation about her while my friends and I watched her. We were close enough to see the different browns in her hair and eyes as she walked up the street toward us. She brushed into a girl on her way by and we watched her eyes harden and go dark.

"Hermione!" The girl mocked. "What have I told you about getting your street contamination on me? You know full well the punishments of disobedience." The girl knocked the petite brunette's books out of her hands.

"Brittany, leave me alone." She said quietly, icily. The other girl slapped her.

"How _dare_ you talk back to me!" She shrieked. I kept waiting for the brunette's parents to come stop this, but they didn't. "You probably got that from your horribly drunk father!" She kept shrieking. At the mention of her father, the brunette's eyes lit on fire.

"That _thing_ ," She spat, "is no father of _mine_." The girl smirked.

"What? Are you bitter that he won't let a freak like you in the house? That he leaves you to fend for yourself on the street, _freak_?" The other girl taunted. The brunette remained calm.

"If I'm a freak, Brittany, so are you." She said with an indifferent mask on as the other girl turned red.

"You _insolent_ little MUDBLOOD!!!" The other girl shouted. Her parents came and took her away while the brunette picked up her books.

"Round twenty goes to me again. You'd think she'd learn that when you pick a fight with me, you loose." The brunette shook her head sadly. One of the other girls' friends came over.

"That wasn't very nice, Hermione." She crossed her arms over her chest. The brunette, _Hermione_ , scoffed.

"Neither is she." She said stonily, walking away. When she came close to us, mum reached out a hand.

"Dear, are you alright?" She asked in a concerned tone. The brunette shrugged.

"Usually its worse than a slap. Just last week, she tried to get the town we live in to _burn_ me." The brunette said indifferently. Mum's brows knitted together.

"Dear, you look so very fimiliar. What is your name?" She asked. All of the adults here waited, seeming to forget to breathe.

"Oh, yes, where are my manners. My name is Hermione Elisabeth Granger." She said. The parents gasped.

"Darling, do you know your mother's name?" Aunt Narcissa asked breezily.

"Hermione Elisabeth Regoff, I believe." Hermione said, quite confused. "I don't remember exactly, she died when I was two. I only know we had the same first and middle names." My mum smiled at the other parents, who all grinned back.

"We knew your mum." My dad said with a smile.

*HG POV*

My eyes widened a fraction.

"Really?" I asked curiously. The adults all nodded.

"We knew your father, too. Is what Brittany Prewett said about him true?" An Italian man asked me sadly. I nodded.

"Since mum died." I said sadly. The adults looked at each other.

"Well, have you ever seen your mum's old castle? It'd be yours now. We can go get any of your stuff from wherever you have it and take you." An Italian woman, most likely the man's wife, said kindly. I looked at her and lifted up the bag I had on my back.

"I always have all I own with me." I said quietly. She nodded.

"What do you have left to get?" She asked.

"A wand." I said.

"We were just going to get our boys wands as well. Would you like to join us?" A man with platinum blond hair asked. I nodded and followed them to a store called 'Mr. Ollivander's'. Inside, a man with wide blue eyes came out. He surveyed us for a second before coming back with six boxes. He gave one to each of the boys and one to me.

"Try these out." He commanded. We did as we were told one at a time. When it was my turn, the wand promptly exploded. I was a bit surprised. He thought for a minute before leaving and coming back with three more boxes. Each one I tried exploded again. The adults looked thoroughly perplexed.

"How can she be this powerful already?" The woman that first stopped me asked. The others shook their heads. I brought my attention back to the man I assumed was Mr. Ollivander. He pointed back to the many shelves while the adults talked.

"Close your eyes. The wand that will seek your companionship will lead you to it." He murmured. I closed my eyes and felt a pull. I walked toward it. The adults stopped talking and I'm betting they followed. I focused on the pull and allowed it to guide me around shelves and stacks of wand boxes until I came to where the pull was strongest, begging me to reach out and grab for it. I opened my eyes and gently pulled the ebony box down. I opened the cover to find a beautiful wand such as I had never seen on anyone. The others were all sort of stick like, but this wasn't really.

"Hmmmm... Interesting. Child, do you realize that this is no ordinary wand?" He fixed his wide and wise gaze upon me.

"Yes. This one is far more elaborate and doesn't look like wood at all. In fact, it almost looks like………a unicorn horn." I said, looking at the golden wand.

"Indeed. It is a unicorn horn with another horn and almost every core imaginable inside. The rarest jewels able to be found encrust the outside, giving this wand the potential and ability to only respond to the most powerful of magic. No one else can use it or has ever found it, no matter how powerful they were, until this day. I've only made it once and that was enough for me. I never really thought I'd be rid of it." He looked amazed. Everyone did. I picked the wand up and the entire store organised and dusted itself.

"Oh, yes, it likes you very much." Mr Ollivander chuckled.

"Time to pay for your wands kids. Hermione, we'll pay for your wand too." Said a female that had not yet spoken.

"Okay, mum." Said a rather rotund boy with brown hair. I began to follow.

"Hello, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." The boy with messy black hair and glasses said.

"I rather think you heard me introduce myself." I said sheepishly. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I did. Well, have any of the other boys tried introducing themselves yet?" He asked kindly. I shook my head.

"Harry! I was just going to fix that!" A charismatic Italian boy whined.

"Don't whine Blaise! Its unbecoming." Harry teased. The boy wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out at him. He then turned to me with a smile. He bowed.

"The name is Blaise Zabini, fair lady, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said with an old Shakespearean lilt.

"The pleasure is all mine, good sir. 'Tis a wonderful day, would thy not agree?" I responded. He beamed.

"True, 'tis beautiful out. Good day, milady." He bounced off to go pay for his wand with his mum first.

"Nice! He never usually goes away _that_ fast." Came the voice of a boy with brown hair and peculiar blue eyes. He stuck out a hand. "Theo Nott at your service, Miss Granger." After I shook his hand, he too went to go pay for his wand.

"Draco Malfoy. However, don't expect me to be around much, I don't hang with nerds." A boy with platinum blond hair just like his Father's. He walked away.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that when you first meet him. My name is Neville Longbottom. It's time for us to pay, Hermione." The rotund brown haired boy said.

After all wands were paid for, the Zabinis offered to take me to Regoff castle.

"See, it's very close to Zabini Manor and, so long as no one's waiting for you, we'd be happy to bring you along." Said Mrs. Zabini.

"My father told me not to bother coming home. No one's waiting for me." I said nonchalantly. Mr. Zabini and Blaise smiled.

"Well then let's go see if you can get into the castle." He said, and we left with a turn and a pop.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. That belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 2: A New Home

HG POV*

When we got to the castle and the gates were closed.

"It will only open if it recognizes your blood and magical signature." Said Mr. Zabini solemnly. I walked up to the gate and rested a hand on the large R in the middle of it. The gates swung open at my touch. Mrs. Zabini let out a happy cry.

"The Regoff castle has finally been reclaimed!" She shouted. From the surprised looks on the faces of both of the boys present, I could tell that she doesn't loose her composure like this often. We heard neighing and saw a black horse running to us. Only this was no ordinary horse. This one had wings and a horn. This was an alicorn. It came to a stop in front of me and bowed.

"This alicorn will take you to the castle faster than walking. There, servants will be awaiting you. Goodbye, and we hope you like it here. Be happy to owl is if you need anything!!" Mr. Zabini called as they huddled together and popped away. I looked at the alicorn in front of me.

"Do you have a name?" I asked. She shook her head. I don't know how, but I knew she was a girl.

"Alright, then. I'll call you Majesty." I decided, getting on her. She opened her wings. She flew me to the front door and letting me slide off.

" Thank you." I said as I came to the door, which opened of their own accord. I walked in to see a bunch of people.

"Are you her? Are you descended from the last Regoff?" One maid asked.

"She got past the gates and one of the alicorns even allowed her to ride here. She's obviously the descendant of the last Regoff." Another scoffed.

"Dear, what's your name?" Asked a motherly maid.

"H -Hermione Elisabeth Granger." I said in surprise.

"Oh!!!! Just like her mum!!" One of the older maids squealed. The male servants among them laughed.

"Girls." The person that I assumed was the head male shook his head with a chuckle.

"So, dear, I'll show you your room." The motherly maid that had previously spoken said. I nodded and followed her. We wound up stairs upon stairs upon stairs. We finally arrived at a large bedroom that resided in the tallest tower. The décor was all beige.

"What color or colors do you want, dear?" The maid asked. I thought for a minute.

"Crimson red and ebony black please,………um, I'm not exactly sure what to call you." I said politely. She smiled.

"So polite. Just like your mum. Any way, my name's Modesta. Feel free to call me Desta. Now, let me get those colors done for you." As she talked she waves her wand and the color scheme I had asked for was decorated with in perfect balance around the room.

"Thank you, Modesta." I said kindly.

"Not at all, dear. Call for me if you need anything!! Maybe you should talk to Vera. You may want to get wardrobe things set up before bed or you probably won't like what you see in there tomorrow." She warned. I nodded.

"How do I call her?" I asked curiously.

"As you call any servant; you snap with them in mind if you know what they look like, or you call their name if you don't." She said, then she walked out.

"Vera!!" I called uncertainly. A woman with black hair that was in a pixie cut wit streaks of purple in it appeared. Her skin was kind of pale, her eyes were a bright blue, and her clothing reminded me of a pop singer.

"Hello. You know, I do _not_ like those glamours. So, how do you want your wardrobe?" She asked.

"Nothing that shows off, nothing that is too tight or too bright, and no dresses except for very special occasions." I said calmly. She pouted.

"I love when people know what they want, but I hate when it contradicts what I want to do for them. Alright. You look dead on your feet, Princess, get some sleep. Your wardrobe will be ready for you tomorrow." Vera said, disappearing. A pair of silk pajamas popped on the bed. I found a bathroom and decided to bathe first. The stuff in there was empty but a note saying that I had to request a scent was found.

"Rose body wash, lavender shampoo, and vanilla conditioner, please." I said. All of them appeared. I got ready and _loved_ the feeling.

When I was done, I put on the pajamas and went over to the queen sized bed with a crimson duvet and black silk sheets. I have never fallen asleep so fast in my _life_.

BZ POV*

After leaving Hermione at her new place, we went home.

"I saw her humor you with the old Shakespearean talk. That was nice of her." Mum said softly. Dad nodded.

"I wonder how a girl with such a hard life is so sweet and caring. The great mask she has will help her in our society in doing good and earning favor. Though, with that brain of hers, I think she's going to be a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts." Dad said.

"I don't know, with her power and obvious ambition to prove everyone wrong about her, I think she might be a Slytherin." Mum said thoughtfully.

"Well, she _did_ stand up to Brittany Prewett and that takes guts and bravery, knowing what that girl can do. She might be a Gryffindor." I pointed out.

"I can not _wait_ to find out. You will tell us, _figlio?"_ Mum asked.

"Of course, _mamma_." I answered, curious myself. This whole Hogwarts thing just got a whole lot more interesting.

HP POV*

I couldn't help but wonder how Hermione was doing in the new setting of the castle...if she got in. If she couldn't, I hoped the Zabinis would take her in. She deserved it after all she's been through.

NL POV*

"Mum, what do you think will happen to Hermione?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"How about we go check tomorrow?" She said. I nodded fervently. Hermione was one of the few girls that was nice to me without considering my blood status.

TN POV*

I silently wondered about Hermione as I dined with the Malfoy family.

"How about we go visit Hermione tomorrow, yeah? We'll check on how she's adjusting." Narcissa suggested. Draco scoffed.

"Why do we have to go see that _nerd_?" He asked in disgust. I glared at him before answering my aunt.

"I would enjoy going to see her, Aunt Narcissa. She's intelligent and would provide an enjoyable and stimulating conversation. It would be a reprieve from the incredibly dull ones others have." I said. Narcissa smiled. Lucius looked at Draco.

"Too bad my son can't be as stimulating in conversation or nicer to a _girl_ he just met that's a _princess_ , no less." He commented. I snickered.

" _Not_ funny." Draco grumbled. I couldn't agree less.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a couple of characters not in the books.

Little note that I forgot: when the point of view changes, it's the I initials that I use to signify which person. Thanks for reading and please review!! Feedback is welcome and appreciated. However, do not be mean. Thanks again.

XOXOXO

~Dramionescute

Chapter 3: Friends and Foes

HG POV*

I awoke hoping that I hadn't just been dreaming everything up. I opened my eyes to crimson and ebony black. I resisted the urge to yell in triumph. No more hidden alleyways for me!!

I stretched and walked over to my ebony wardrobe. Inside were various outfits in the colors I asked, the deeper ones. I grabbed a nice fitting crimson long sleeve, a pair of black boot cut jeans and crimson robes. After dressing, I tried the snap thing for Modesta. I pictured her motherly face and blonde hair, her stout and plump frame, her pale skin and melted - chocolate eyes. I snapped and she appeared with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, as you get used to it, it'll get easier." She said. She led me down to the dining hall where I would eat unless requested otherwise.

"Miss, there are a few families at the gates requesting to see you. The Malfoys, the Zabinis, the Potters, the Longbottoms, and the young Nott." A guard said.

"Let them in. And do alert the kitchens of our guests." I commanded.

"Yes, Miss." The guard rushed off, looking a bit giddy to be ordered around. I walked to the great hall where the doors were to greet them. My posture was straight as a board and my face was set in the expression of a true aristocrat. My guests were shown in.

"Good morning. I do hope you all will join me for breakfast." I said formally. Mrs. Malfoy smiled at me.

"Adjusting well, I see." She commented.

"Yes, indeed, Mrs. Malfoy. On the rare occasion I _was_ allowed to enter the house, my father lived in the high - end of society. He was a stickler for manners and propriety, I can assure you. I believe he may have expected this day to come, when I would find my true heritage and reclaim what was mine, so he, in a little way, prepared me. Come, breakfast will be served soon." I said, guiding them all to the dining hall. They seemed properly impress at how fast I adjusted.

"Very kind of you to ask us to join you, dear. Thank you." Mrs. Potter said kindly. I waved a hand.

"Dining with company is better than dining alone." I said as we sat, me at the head of the table.

"How come she sits there?" The youngest of the Malfoys complained.

"Draco, be nice!" His mum scolded.

"Well, seeing as there are no other Regoff relatives left alive, she is the head of her family and therefore sits at the head of her family table." His father explained.

Modesta came out of the kitchens.

"Breakfast is served." She said, curtsying and stepping away from the doors so a flood of servants carrying food could set their dishes on the table. All of the boys at the table had golf balls instead of eyes.

"Thank you, Modesta. Please eat. I fear that if the boys don't get their hands on the food soon, their eyes will pop out." I teased. The parents laughed and most of the boys had the good grace to blush. One in particular scowled at me. I began to take food. I didn't take a lot, and Mrs. Longbottom looked concerned.

"You won't eat more?" She asked.

"I think it would be rather unwise on my part to go from eating once a week to eating a feast three times a day." I responded.

"Quite the level - headed young girl, aren't you?" Mr. Zabini chuckled.

"Of course, if she's as much like her mum as I think she is." Said Mr. Potter. The other adults nodded in agreement and talk ceased as we ate.

After the meal, we sat in the first floor sitting room talking and socializing. A few minutes in, a guard rushed in.

"Miss, a man is walking up the drive. He is nearly to the doors." He said, voice laced with panic. I got up and swept out, the others following.

HP POV*

We watched as her face went from at ease to wary as she swept out. We scrambled to follow in case things got bad and she needed backup. Even Dray looked interested. The doors swung open as soon as we got out there. I watched her face go from wary to cold as ice in seconds.

"What are you doing here?!" She hissed, voice as cold as a bucket of ice water.

"I came to reclaim my daughter." The man growled.

"You'll do no such thing!" She spat.

"I will." He hissed at her.

"Even doing so, you'll get _nothing_!" She kept an icy and unrecognizable manner about her.

"Once I go to the Ministry, that'll change." He grinned evilly.

"Enough!" She shouted, her ice seemed to freeze us all. "You will leave or I will _make_ you!" Her stance turned threatening. She was actually pretty _scary_.

"Make me!" Her father hissed. She snapped twice and two burly guards came in.

"Escort this man to the gates. Make sure he _leaves_." She ordered. The guards saluted and grabbed the man under his arms. They walked out. She called another servant.

"As soon as he is gone, make it so he _can not come back **ever** again_." She hissed angrily. None of us could see her face yet. When the servant rushed off to do as she was told, Hermione turned to us. My breath caught in my throat. She _looked_ **scary**.

HG POV*

I turned to my frightened guests.

"I am very sorry you had to witness such an... _unpleasant_ situation in my home. Please forgive me." I said calming myself down into a mask of indifference.

"It's not your fault, child." Mrs. Zabini said gently. I nodded to her in thankfulness.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The plot is all mine.

Note: There will be a few time skips in the story. I'll tell you of any after the chapter name.

XOXOXO

~Dramionescute

Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express

1 week later *

HG POV*

Today is the day we're to be going to Hogwarts. I am so excited it's not even funny. I awaited Modesta in my room. She would be taking me and my stuff had been packed last night. Punctuality was of utmost importance to me.

At exactly fifteen minutes to eleven, she came to bring me.

"Ready to go, Miss?" She inquired, holding out a hand.

"Indeed, Modesta. Thank you." I said, grabbing my trunk and her hand. We turned an with a pop, apparated to the platform.

"Goodbye, Miss. I'm sure you'll do wonderful." She waved and left. I began to walk to a bench, for the train would not arrive for another two minutes, nor leave for another ten after that.

"Hermione, _dahling_!" A venomous voice rang out. There stood Brittany Prewett. We were the only two here. Dammit!

"Brittany, dear, how _lovely_ to see you!" My voice was honey coated, trying to hide my own venom. I will maintain control of myself no matter how much I hate this girl.

"Oh? I really thought you were avoiding me. I haven't seen you get cornered in another jump all week." She mocked friendliness.

"Ah, you see, I must've forgotten to tell you. I live in a new place now. Maybe you know it! Its a lovely little place called Regoff castle." I said in fake pleasantness. Her eyes bulged.

"You _liar_!" She yelled.

"Tut, tut, Brittany! Accusing people like that! Where are your manners?" I pretended to scold her.

"I need no manners for a lying _mud blood_." She hissed. I frowned ever so slightly.

"Modesta, a quick favor, please." I called. She appeared.

"Yes, Miss?" She said, eyeing Brittany with barely concealed contempt.

"Do you remember Mrs. Malfoy's ever so kind invitation to her annual Christmas ball? Please tell her that I will not attend should Brittany Prewett be there. I would hate to have to deal with a petty squabble that the older one of us has no intention or sense to end. It would ruin people's night and I don't wish to do so in the home of a woman who has been so kind to me. That would be a horrible way to repay her kindness." I said, noticing the few other pureblood families that were watching. Most of them had girls my age or older that were soaking this scene up like sponges as Modesta popped off. Not three minutes later, the Malfoys arrived as the train pulled in and others began to crowd in to watch. Mrs. Malfoy led her family over.

"Dear, are you sure about what Modesta just talked to me about?" She asked coolly.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to ruin people's night and I don't care to have another argument with her." I said calmly. Mrs. Malfoy pursed her lips slightly.

"Fine, then. You are the more responsible of the two of you, so she will not be invited. I will simply not allow you to spend Christmas alone as you have for nearly nine years." Mrs. Malfoy declared. Brittany turned red and stomped off. When she was out of earshot, Mr. Malfoy let out a delighted laugh.

"Well played, Hermione. I don't much like the Prewett family, anyway." He nodded approvingly.

"That was _awesome_!" One of the pureblood girls laughed.

"Thanks. My name is Hermione Elisabeth... Regoff." I said, using my mum's maiden name.

"My name's Pansy Parkinson." The girl said.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass. Feel free to call me Daph." Said another girl.

"I'm Millicent Bulstrode. Call me Millie or Mil." Said another.

"Pleasure to meet you all." I said.

"We saw that Hermione!!" Laughed Mr. Potter as the rest of the people I and already met came over.

"All I can say is you _go_ girl!" Mrs. Zabini laughed.

BZ POV*

I watched her eyes twinkle.

"You have seen nothing, yet." She said, enjoyment lightly coating her words. She chatted with some of the other pureblood girls. Harry, Theo, and Neville joined in. I hung back with Dray.

"Well, she's _definitely_ underhanded and manipulative." He admitted grudgingly. She looked at us and I don't know about him, but I could tell she heard. We all boarded the train and the boys split from the girls. We put our trunks in the over head compartments of our cart. I noticed Neville looking at Dray inquisitively.

*DM POV*

I'll have to admit, that nerd knows how to play _dirty_. It was actually kind of impressive how well she handled that. Though, no one will ever make me admit that. Speaking of which, I saw Neville trying. This was going to be a long year.

*HG POV*

Talking with the girls was actually quite entertaining. Though, one topic that kept coming up was _boys_.

"What do you think of the Malfoy boy? Cute, huh?" Daph said.

"If he stops gelling back that hair of his. Plus, I think Longbottom is cuter." Mil commented.

" _Neville_?" I asked interestedly.

"You're on first name basis with them?" Pans squealed.

"Well, some of them. I will never call that blonde haired _prat_ by his first name. He will be Malfoy to me." I said stubbornly. Daph giggled.

"You think he's a prat?" She asked, clearly trying not to laugh.

"If someone is rude enough to call me _nerd_ , they are a prat." I reasoned. Pans nodded.

"Sound reasoning. Oh, we forgot to put our trunks up!!" She said as the train left.

"Well, we can't lift them!!" Daph pointed out. I pulled out my gorgeous wand.

"I have this." I said firmly.

"What?!" The girls all exclaimed together. I waved my wand.

" _Wingardium Leviosa._ " I said, and the first trunk floated into place before falling. I did so with each trunk until they were all up there.

"Impressive, Mia!!" Pans praised.

"I've read the curriculum books twice _each_ over the past week. I kind of know how to do most of the things from memory." I said sheepishly. Their jaws dropped.

"That's amazing." Mil said, astonished. I shrugged.

"Wow. Just wow." Daph said. I just shrugged again as I sat.

We talked, the trolley came around, we talked more, we changed, we talked some more, and then we finally arrived at Hogwarts.

On the platform, first years were separated from the rest of the years to do the traditional boat ride to school.

Once there, we grouped together in front of a stern looking witch in green.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. There are still a few preparations to be made before you join us. Wait here." She said in a Scottish brogue. She then briskly walked off. We waited in silence for her to return until someone came in front of me.

"So, its true then. What they were saying on the train . The last Regoff has returned to Hogwarts." The girl mocked. "Brittany Prewett, a dear friend or mine, isn't very happy with you." She walked like a predator stalking prey. "She says you need help learning which fights to pick. I'm Tracey Davis. I can help you there." She stuck out a hand. Everyone watched with bated breath.

"No thanks." I said calmly. The girl's face took on a look of pure anger and she looked about to say something when the witch from before came back. She tapped the glowering girl on the shoulder with a scroll. The girl moved out of the way.

"We're ready for you now." The witch said. She then turned and led us to what could only be the Great Hall. I looked at the ceiling. I knew it was enchanted to mimic the sky outside, but I had enough sense to keep my mouth shit. Brittany was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "I bet that one's going to be a Hufflepuff." She mocked loudly pointing at me. A good portion of the hall looked confused while others snickered. The witch began to call off names in alphabetical order. I didn't pay attention to anyone but the people I know. Mil got Slytherin, as did Daph, and Pans, and Harry, and Neville, and Malfoy, and Theo. Then the witch called me.

"Regoff, Hermione!" I walked up and noticed the entire hall had gone silent for my sorting. The hat was placed on my head. I felt it dig into my memories and personality for a minute, muttering nonsensical things, before it stopped.

"SLYTHERIN!!!" It shouted. I got up and, before walking to my table, looked straight at Brittany.

"Not a Hufflepuff." I said. I smirked at her red face before sitting down at my table. The entire hall, teachers and Headmaster included, laughed at her expense.

" _That_ was Slytherin." One of the older girls laughed maliciously.

"That was the first time anyone's seen you crack so much as a smirk, Mia!!" Pans said.

"So, you _can_ smile, then. We just have to find something you find amusing or exciting enough." Blaise said, sitting next to me. I shrugged.

"Good luck." I said honestly as the food appeared. It was delicious.

Later, one of the Slytherin prefects led us to the common room entrance. It was a wall with a strange stone pattern on it.

"The password is 'purity'." He said, at the word, the wall formed into gorgeous silver double doors. He brought us inside. "Boys dorms on the left, girls on the right. The first years are at the bottom. Go to bed. Goodnight." He said, striding over to his own dorms no doubt. The girls and I shared a dorm, so we walked toour room together. When inside we did as instructed and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be exciting.

*BZ POV*

I pondered how to write my letter to mum. I decided to just write a quick one.

 _Dearest Mum,_ _We have safely made it to Hogwarts. I am in Slytherin with a bunch of the others. Hermione is really a true Slytherin too. Before she was sorted, Brittany Prewett said she bet that Hermione would be a Hufflepuff. When Hermione was sorted into Slytherin, she turned to Prewett and said 'not a Hufflepuff' and smirked at her. I hope you are well._ _Your son,_ _Blaise_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine.

Chapter 5: The Walking Textbook

HP POV*

Today is the first day of classes. I'm not as excited as most people, but I'm okay. We were eating breakfast when Blay got a letter.

"What's that?" Neville asked.

"Letter from mum." Blay said simply. Neville nodded and went back to eating.

"What about?" Asked Dray.

"The sorting." Blay answered. We all nodded. The girls still had yet to join us.

"I wonder where the girls are." Theo said, looking at the doors.

"I hope they're not late." I said worriedly. Dray scoffed.

"Do you really think a nerd like Regoff would let that happen?" He gave us his 'idiots' look.

"Can you stop calling her a nerd?" Neville snapped. This was the first time anyone had ever heard him say so much as a word against Draco Malfoy. He bloody idolizes the kid. Dray looked at him.

"I'll call her whatever I wish." He said stubbornly.

"Well, then you can't yell at me when the same starts to go both ways." Came a cool feminine voice from behind us. We turned around to see the other girls making their way around the table and Hermione standing there having a defiant glare off with Dray. He relented, looking away, and she smirked once again. She made her way to the other side of the table with a smug air about her. Neville sighed.

"I _tried_ to get him to stop, but he wouldn't." He said miserably. She looked at him kindly.

"Yes, Neville, I heard and I thank you for trying, even if it didn't work. I wasn't expecting it to, what, with him being the prat he is. But it's the thought that counts." She said, her voice even kinder than the look on her face.

"I notice that you don't really convey emotions well, but sometimes one just has to listen to your voice." Theo tilted his head at her. She blushed a bit.

"Well, my father dabbled in dark magic when I was a baby - it was how he got his wand broken - and he sort of made it so my emotions are hard to reach and even harder to show. In a way, the dark magic made it so that part of me is broken." She said softly. Pansy Parkinson placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"That man took so much from you, didn't he?" Daphne Greengrass said sadly. Hermione nodded slowly.

"But, hey, on the plus side, it gives me an unreadable mask to wear. No one can really see through it because there's nothing there anyway. That's how I can tell someone is lying. Makes it easier on me." She shrugged. Her voice, like most of the time, held nothing. Hermione got up.

"I'm going to get my timetable and go find my first class." She left. There was a heaviness that settled over our small group, knowing that one of our number could never really be happy but she tried for us. Even Dray looked to be considering sympathy.

"We _have_ to help her." Neville said. The fiercest of determination shone on his features and radiated into the air around him. This was the first time anyone had ever seen him like this.

"She doesn't deserve this." Pansy agreed.

"For her." Theo finalized. I couldn't have been prouder to be part of _this_ group.

HR POV*

I walk up to the head of Slytherin.

"Hello, Professor. I came to get my schedule that way I can find my class and make sure I'm not late." I said. He nodded, his beetle black eyes glittered curiously.

"Of course, Miss Regoff. I do enjoy students who aren't too stupid as to not take initiative." He said, handing me my schedule. I nodded in thanks as I contemplated his blatant use of a compliment veiled by an insult. He was defiantly going to be an interesting teacher.

I make my way down to the first class of the day: potions. The class was taught by the head of Slytherin himself, Professor Snape. The Slytherin first years would be sharing the class with the Ravenclaw first years. That meant that I'd have to watch out for Tracey Davis. My friends joined me.

"We'll keep Davis away from you." Theo said quietly. I nodded nearly imperceptibly. I then noticed Neville looking nervous. I went over to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked softly.

"When Professor Snape is in relaxed, friendly mode, I'm fine with him. But when he's in teacher mode, he makes me nervous." He explained. I nodded.

"How about you sit near me and I'll help you if you need it." I said, trying to sound kind.

"Okay, that should help. However, I'm not letting that Davis twit anywhere _near_ you." He growled. I nodded.

"Deal." I said as the classroom door opened. Professor Snape let us in and the Ravenclaw first years joined us soon after.

"There will be minimal wand waving in this class. Not until you've all gotten further in this course. So, we have the littlest Davis and the last Regoff. This should be an interesting class. Miss Davis, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" She shrugged. My hand shot up.

"No? Then where would I find a bezoar?" She shrugged again. My hand remained in the air.

"One more try; what is the difference between wolfsbane and monkswood?" Snape asked.

"I really don't know, sir." Davis said respectfully. Snape turned to me. If you get these wrong, you get an F on your first potions assignment - no matter how good it is." He warned. My hand stayed in the air. He nodded in relent.

"For your first question, powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood would create a sleeping potion so strong it is called the Draught of Living Death. For your second question, a bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat. And for your third question, wolfsbane and monkswood are the same plant, also known as aconite." I answered, knowing that I answered correctly due to the gobsmacked look on Professor Snape's face. I sat back smugly.

"Well done, Miss Regoff. Thirty points to Slytherin. Now, we'll begin your assignment..." Professor Snape turned to the blackboard behind him and began to write out directions for us.

" _She_ got them all correct and she's not even a Ravenclaw!!!" I heard one of Davis' compatriots giving her guff. I smirked, this class would be so much fun.

"Hermione, you're like a walking textbook!!" Theo chuckled. I smirked.

"And you better not forget it." I said, turning to face the front.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; only the plot is mine. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling.

I have no idea if I'm going to make Ron a bad guy, I may do a bit of Ron bashing (not horrible, though), but it's not because I don't like him... its because it may just fit better in the story.

XOXOXO

~ Dramionescute

Chapter 6: Meeting Ronald Weasley

DM POV*

I was a bit impressed, I'll admit to _myself,_ by how easily _she_ answered correctly the questions Snape asked when a _Ravenclaw_ couldn't. She's just full of surprises, isn't she? Well, at least the whole Hogwarts thing will be more interesting. Oh, time for charms.

HR POV*

It's time for charms!! I heard that this class is awesome! And it helps that I can already do most of the charms. I sit in the only empty seat left, one next to a red headed Gryffindor. Professor Flitwick had to stand on a stack of books just to see over the top of his desk!! He began to let the class start with _Wingardium Leviosa._ I had already mastered that. The red head next to me started jabbing his wand at the feather he was supposed to levitate like he was trying (and failing) to stab it. He was also saying the incantation _very_ wrong. I stopped him.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice that there are some flaws in the way you are trying to do this." I said politely.

"Really?" He asked worriedly.

"Indeed. The wand movement is actually a swish of the hand and a flick of the wrist. Also, in the pronunciation, it's the 'o' in Leviosa that is accentuated. You accentuated the 'sa'." I said calmly.

"Can you show me the right way?" He asked kindly, looking _very_ confused.

"Of course. Wingardium Leviosa." I said, levitating my feather. He nodded and tried it himself. When he succeeded, he stuck his hand out.

"My name's Ronald Weasley, but feel free to call me Ron." He said. I shook his hand.

"Hermione Regoff. Pleasure to meet you." I said. He nodded and went back to practicing the charm.

I noticed Malfoy glaring at the boy's hands like he was going ro burn holes in them. Wierd. He felt my eyes on him and looked at me. I raised a brow and he went back to trying his charm. I mentally shrugged and started messing arounf with my books and my bag and everything in it. I made them move around in circles and stuff. Professor Flitwick looked at me.

"My, my, Miss Regoff. That is some impressive charm work. Twenty points to Slytherin." Je chirped happily. I nodded in thanks.

"You're just racking up points today, aren't you?" Theo asked from behind me. I turned around and smirked at him.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p' at the end. He chuckled and went back to trying to get his charm to work. I looked at the tiny Professor trying to get around and help everyone by himself and decided to ask if he wanted help.

"Professor, since I have my charm pretty much down pat, would you like me to help others?" I got up and asked him. He looked surprised for a second before he smiled.

"Yes, please, that would be most helpful, thank you Miss Regoff." He said, scurrying off to go help another student. I walked around and helped those who needed it. It was definately interesting. Especially when a boy named Seamus Finnegan exploded his feather.

Next class of the day was Transfiguration for me, where I managed to successfully turn a match into a needle. Professor McGonagall, the stern Scottish witch from the previous night, was most pleased with me.

"Very good, Miss Regoff. Just like your mother." She nodded in approval and I was able to study for the rest of class.

It was now lunch time. I was a little hungry, but my appetite wasn't anywhere _near_ a normal person's and my friends acknowledged that with concern.

"You sure you're not going to eat more?" Daph asked. Such a mother hen.

"No, I'm good." I said politely. Daph was about to open her mouth again when Malfoy stopped her.

"It's her own choice if she wants to starve. Leave her. I'd much prefer if she wasn't here to bother me." He sniffed. I glared at him.

"I won't starve. I'm _touched_ by your concern, however." I bit back sarcastically. He snorted indelicately.

"I've never heard that sound come from him _ever_." Blay siad seriously. I rolled my eyes, got up and walked out to head to my next class. They were similar to the first three.

DM POV*

I got very upset in charms for absolutely _no_ reason whatsoever. Well, maybe not _no_ reason. That Weasley kid didn't know how to greet a lady properly. One kisses (no matter how gross that is) a lady's hand. What kind of pig shakes something so delicate?! Merlin's beard!! If Regoff heard me think like that, I'd be dead. Completely _dead_. She'd murder me in my sleep and, le's face it, I'm too young and handsome to die. I smirked to myself with that thought. Then I started (for no reason) thinking about how easily Regoff got under my skin somehow. She made me want to irrationally (verbally) lash out. Honestly! She was also one of the few people who dared oppose me, and I'm still more than a little impressed at how well she was able to handle the situation with Brittany Prewett at the train station. I hadn't heard my father speak poorly of another pureblood family before. She seemed to bring out something in everyone she met, wheather good or bad depended on the personality of the person she met. It's crazy how she can't feel anything but she can make so many others so many things. Speaking of which, I actaully felt a small pang of sympathy for her with everything she's gone through - but no one will ever get me to admit that. My thoughts are all swirly now!! Just great!! Now I'll be stressed until flying class. Hopefully Regoff won't find a way to ruin that for me too. I thought as I absentmindedly went to Madam Hooch's class.

HR POV*

I was kind of excited for flying class. It was outside on a beautiful day, _and_ we get to fly. This should be very exciting. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? A couple kids could fall off their brooms, but that's the worst thing I could think of. Honestly, I am beginning to think that this will be the easiest class of the day - and they were _all_ easy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 6: Flying Class and Quittich Stars

HG POV*

I was walking down to flying class when my friends joined me.

"Hello, Hermione." Millie said happily. I looked at her.

" Good afternoon Millie." I said, my voice the lightest they have ever heard it.

"Someone seems to be in a good mood." Daph laughed. Neville looked at her funnily.

"Who wouldn't be? It's flying class!!!" He exclaimed. We heard a laugh.

"That's the spirit, Longbottom!!" Came the voice of the hazel-eyed Professor. Pans laughed a bit as we all stood and waited for the Ravenclaws. When they got here, Madam Hooch instructed us.

"Stand to the left of the broom and hold out your right hand. Good. Now, say up and your broom should come up to your hand." She encouraged. We did as we were told.

"UP!!!!!!" I shouted. My broom flew straight up into my hand. Harry, Neville, Blaise, Millie, Theo, and Malfoy recieved the same results. Pans and Daph were unable to get their brooms on the first try.

"Rotten luck." Neville said sympathetically. They looked perfectly fine with it.

"Now, class, mount your brooms and when I say so, kick off from the ground gently. If you aren't comfortable, then lean slightly forward and get back to the ground. If you are comfortable, see what you can do!" The Professor encouraged. Everyone did as they were told. Many went back to the ground. My friends (except for Pans and Daph) and I decided to test our limits a bit. I, however, did not count on Davis coming after me with a stick in hand. She grinned even as Madam Hooch yelled at her. I flew to the side last minute and she flew straight past. A few peiple laughed and that seemed to infuriate her more.

"I'm coming foe you, Regoff!" She shouted, zooming at me again. I knew she wouldn't fall for the same trick twice so I sped off. I lowered my upper body over the broom to give myself more aerodynamics and shot off.

"Woah!! She's _fast_!!" One of the other students shouted. I zoomed around and tried to shake off Davis. I pulled into a steep dive and she followed. At the last minute, I pulled up and she kept going. She hit the ground, not hard thanks to the cushioning spell Madam Hooch had cast. Davis glared at me. I smirked and she screamed.

"I HATE YOU!!!" She said, face red and huffing.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said back.

"Ooooooh!!!!" The other kids laughed. She stomped off.

"Miss Regoff, would you mind me testing something?" Madam Hooch inquired.

"Sure." I shrugged. She smiled and pulled out a glass ball.

"I'm going to throw this. You're going to make sure it lands in your hand." She said coyly.

"How is she supposed to see _that_ on a sunny day?!?!" Neville exclaimed. The Professor shushed him. She then wound back and threw the ball as hard as she could. I zoomed after it, chasing the small glint I could see in the sky. When I caught it, I landed next to the teacher.

"Like that?" I asked, handing it to her. She looked like I had thrown a pebble and it hit her smack dab between the eyes.

"Wow. That was amazing. Have you ever thought about playing Quittich? Seeker would be yoir best position. I'll sign you up as back up for the Slytherin team. Next year, you'll be able to play for real since this year's team is all seventh years." She patted my shoulder.

"Of course, she'll have to get her own broom." Came a masculine voice.

"Ahhh! Mr. Flint. Good, you'll accept those terms. That takes a bit off of me." She said happily.

"May we discuss any details she may need to be aware of?" He asked.

"Of course. She's already earned an outstanding for today and you can't get better than that." Madam Hooch watched the others in the sky. Flint motioned for me to follow him.

"I haven't seen such raw talent in anyone before. Tell me, have you ever ridden a broom before today?" Flint was genuinely curious.

"No, but I've ridden an alicorn if that makes any difference." I said, fixing him with an inwavering gaze.

"Nah, that doesn't really count on anything but the fact that riding an _animal_ through the air is harder." He laughed. I shrugged.

"It was pretty easy for me." I puzzled lightly. He smiled.

"Well, seeing as you'd be the first member next year, you'll be team captain. That means that through this year, you look for other talent you may want to add to the team. Though, some of those friends of yours are good. Particularly the ones that actually got on their brooms." He joked.

"They've been practicing for Quittich since they were little. I think that, in all the ones that have talent, I may have a team already." I pointed out. He looked impressed.

"Well, that settles it. I hope you all bring Slytherin to glory next year." He nodded to me and left. I turned back to class.

"What'd he say?" Neville asked excitedly.

"That I have to start rounding up talent for next year's team. I told him I practically already had one." I replied smugly.

"How many players you missing?" Malfoy asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to want to play for a team with a _nerd_ as captain." I mocked. He scowled.

"I don't care _who_ is captain, all I care about is playing Quittich." He growled.

"Well, that would mean taking orders from me." I said, my voice a warning.

"I don't _care_. I want to play." He said slowly.

"Right, then. I'm not missing any players anymore. So long as all of you can play any part but seeker." I said with another shrug.

"I'm a beater." Harry said.

"Me too." Malfoy added.

"Keeper." Neville raised his hand half in the air.

"Chaser." Millie smiled.

"Us too." Blaise said, motioning to himslef and Theo.

"Right. Well, we have next year's team assembled. Flint will be happy." I said sheepishly.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!!!!

Note: Last chapter was supposed to say chapter 7. It completely escaped my notice until _after_ I posted it.

XOXOXO

~Dramionescute

Chapter 8: Day One Complete and I Don't Know About You, But I'm Exhausted

HR POV*

Day one can be crossed off on the calendar. We made it through our first day of Hogwarts.

"We made it!!" Daph laughed.

"Day one complete and I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." Blaise complained.

"This was nothing!!" I said.

"To you!! The rest of us have not spent the last nine years running and fighting for our lives!!" Theo exclaimed.

"Look at it logically, it could be worse. You could not take a break where I come from, you'd die. So, you all don't have it that bad. I still can't get a good night's rest for Merlin's sake!!" I said.

"Really?" Pans asked worriedly.

"It's hard. Not being able to sleep much for nine years does that to you." I said, unable to keep the bitterness out of my voice. Millie placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Well, you could talk to us. We don't sleep well either." Pans said lightly. I shrugged.

"Sure. As long as you don't go off about boys, though." I pointed at them.

"That Flint boy is kinda cute, though." Daph giggled. I groaned.

"Here we go again!" I threw my hands up. Neville laughed.

"Why am I not surprised that that topic carries no interest for you?" He asked.

"I'm not really a typical girl." I said sheepishly. Malfoy snorted.

"No kidding. If you were, you'd be fantasizing about me right now." He looked at his nails.

"Ewwwww! No need to be nasty!!!" I scrunched up my nose in disgust. He scowled at me.

"Oh, and I've only ever seen _females_ examine their nails like that." I added, teasing him. His scowl deepened.

"What exactly are you implying?" He growled.

"That I never _would_ fatasize about you because I'm not homosexual." I said. Blaise laughed.

" _Roasted_!!!!!" He shouted.

"Ooooh! Need some ice for that, Dray?" Harry laughed too.

"I hate you all." Malfoy said, turning pink and getting up.

"He even blushes pink!!!" Daph sqealed. Malfoy huffed, glared at me, and walked off to the boys dorms.

"That was awesome." Theo said, giving me a high five.

"Indeed. The last Regoff is one of the truest Slytherins among us." Came a fimiliar deep baritone. I turned around to see an amused Flint standing near us.

"Hello, Flint." I said.

"Good evening. I came to ask if you have next year's team assembled yet." He said kindly.

"Indeed. I do. I just have to order myself a broom, that way I can be a reserve player this year." I said, standing up.

"Oh, don't bother. I've already taken the liberty of doing so." He waved a hand.

"Thank you very much, Flint." I said with a nod.

"Call me Marcus or Marc from now on. Flint sounds too formal. Anyway, first Quittich practice is next week. Since you're on reserves this year, you need to be there so I can make sure you work well with the team. Good night." He said, smiling at me and walking off.

"He's really nice, too!" Daph joked. I glared.

"Daph, we share a room. You may be one of my new friends, but I will murder you in your sleep. And don't start going off about how unfair that is because, as shown before, I don't care!! Watch it!" I growled. Daph scooted a bit backwards from me.

"You know, you're actually kind of scary." Harry lamented. I looked at him.

"Don't do anything to piss me off and you have nothing to fear from me, Harry, dear." I said, my voice sickly sweet. He looked thoroughly frightened.

"And what pisses you off?" He asked.

"I guess you'll find out as we go." I said. "Night, all." I walked away, not before hearing Harry.

"I am going to have nightmares now." He said, sounding like he was gonna crap himself. I smirked as I descended the stairs to my shared dorm.

DM POV*

Flint was flirting. How could none if them see it?! I had been going to walk away when I saw him approach them. I hid in the shadows to see what was going on. Seriously, I mean, buying her a broom?! Really?! He has alterior motives and the flirting gives me a bad feeling. Not that I truly care about the nerd _herself_ but my friends do. I will not see all of them go through the torture of consoling a close friend who's been broken because of their own stupidity. Yeah, that's it. It was nothing to do with the fact that my blood seemed to boil when he told her to call her by a first name or a nickname. I also saw the part where she made Harry look like he was going to crap himself. I had to shove my fist into my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. I went to bed with that last thought in my head. Trying to forget about Regoff and focus on the amusing aspect of it. It was hard, but I finally managed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 9: A Surprise Visit in November

3 Months Later (end of November/beginning of December)*

HR POV*

The past three months have sort of fallen into a routine. We go to classes on the weekdays and have the weekends off. I earned at _least_ twenty points a class and my friends are _still_ amazed by that. The my friends and I were walking out the Great Doors when they swung open from the outside. There stood Mrs. Malfoy, Vera, Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Zabini, and Mrs. Longbottom.

"Hi, all!!" Vera said cheerily. My eyes widened. The mothers smiled at us.

"It's time to go shopping for the ball, girls." Mrs. Zabini said. I turned around and tried to walk away. The girls stopped me.

"Come on, Hermione!! Don't be like that!!" Pans said happily. I looked at the boys. 'HELP ME!!' I mouthed at them. They all chuckled and stepped back as the girls turned me around and pushed me out the doors.

"Yeah, you'll have fun!! I got permission from the Headmaster to take you all to Diagon Alley!!" Mrs. Malfoy said happily. I groaned.

"Oh dear Merlin!! I'm _dead_!" I said despairingly.

"Oh, come on!! It won't be that bad!" Mrs. Potter said. I didn't believe her. We got outside the gates and apparated to the Alley.

"Where are we going?" Pans asked eagerly.

"The Aristocrat's Haven." Vera said excitedly.

"Alright. Lily, help Pansy. Alice, help Millie. Cassandra, help Daph. Vera and I will help Hermione." Mrs. Malfoy ordered.

"Why do I need _two_ fashion monsters?!" I asked, a twinge of fear starting to stir within me. Mrs. Malfoy just smiled at me and dragged me in.

We looked around for a while, and then her and Vera both pulled out a dress at the same time. It was beautiful.

"This is the one." Vera said. I tried it on and we bought it.

(here's the url for Hermione's dress-- /collections/quinceanera-ball-gowns) We met the others and they showed me their dresses, which were gorgeous!!!

Millie's dress url-- m./en/list/special-occasion-dresses_c2048/1.html

Pansy's dress url-- /shop/styles_and_trends/ball_gown?sr=1nt=32ob=pa (top left)

Daph's dress url-- /ball-gown-dresses-7921/begin-lace-12778v9455-end/ (black one middle column near bottom)

"Okay, we'll take these to your homes after we drop you all back off at Hogwarts." Lily said kindly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Longbottom, Mrs. Zabini, Mrs. Malfoy, and Vera. It was very kind of you all to do this for us." Millie said sweetly.

"We don't have daughters of our own, this was actually a selfish pleasure." Mrs. Longbottom said sheepishly. The others all giggled as they took us back and waved as they disappeared once more.

We walked into the Slytherin common room to see the boys playing wizard's chess.

"Hey, Hermione, you're not dead!!" Harry laughed.

"I actually kind of wish I did die..." I was then cut off by Malfoy.

"That'd be a blessing." He said focusing on the board. I glared at him.

"I was going to say that I wish I had died so I wouldn't have to see your ugly mug, Malfoy you prat!!!" I snapped. He spared me but a quick glare before returning to his game. He won. Theo groaned.

"He's beat all of us so many bloody times!! It's no fair!!!!!" He nearly yelled.

"Mind if I try?" I asked.

"By all means, let me crush you in something." Malfoy taunted. The game began.

Fifteen minutes later, I rose victorius.

"Check mate." I said, leaning back with a smirk. Malfoy's jaw dropped.

"How?" Harry exclaimed.

"The only people to have ever beaten me were my teaxhers, father and Snape." Malfoy declared grumpily. My smirk grew.

"Living out on the streets gives you amazing strategy skills. Let's just say that, after nine years out there, a game of chess was just too easy." I said with a smug air about me. Malfoy started muttering.

"So, how was dress shopping?" Neville asked trying to diffuse the situation.

"Great!! The dresses were beautiful!! Hermione looked absolutely _gorgeous_ in hers!!" Daph squealed.

"Can't wait to see them." Blaise grinned.

"Regoff wouldn't look gorgeous if she put on a thousand glamours." Malfoy grumbled. Pans looked absolutely _furious_.

"Two things...one, she's already wearing glamours that de-grade her appearence...and two, what the bloody hell did she ever do to you to make you so rude to her?!?!" She screeched at him. I smirked once more.

"It's the fact that I'm smarter that he doesn't like. We've been here three months and I'm already top of our class." I snipped with a haughty look at my nails like it wasn't anything important. Malfoy turned red.

"NO!!" He shouted, trying to save his social-face.

"Uhhhumn." Daph rolled her eyes. He grew redder (if that was possible) and stomped off.

"Regoff!! The team is going for a fly tomorrow and since you work well and are a reserve, you count!!! Want to come?" Marcus Flint stood right behind our little group's spot.

"Sure, Marcus." I said with a slight shrug of my shoulders. He nodded and walked off.

"That'll be fun. Plus, you get to be surrounded by the cutest boys in Slytherin!!!!" Millie squealed. I groaned.

"What is with you guys and boys?!" I yelled, stomping into our shared dorm. This was going to be a long night if that was going to be their topic. Well, maybe I'll actually get some sleep tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 10: The Day Before

Christmas Break*

HG POV*

It was so nice to be back at the castle. I had only been away for a mere four months, but it was hard not to miss. The ball was on christmas eve, tommorrow night, and I was dreading it a little bit. Okay, a **_LOT_**. Not that I have anything against the people or the holiday, I just hate dresses.

"Princess!! I wanted to ask how you would like your hair done tomorrow!!" I skipped an excited Vera.

"Up. That's all I ask." I said calmly. She looked at me.

"You're worried, aren't you?" She asked pointedly.

"Not worried, more like dreading this. I hate to have to be fancy. And what if my father tries to gate-crash again?" I asked, deeply unsettled at the thought. She smiled.

"That's what is unsettling you? Well, send a couple of guards incognito to watch him and immediately report to you any suspicious activity." She suggested. I nodded.

"I probably will. It may seem paranoid, but I know he's capable of more than he's showing. It makes me a little afraid, and I haven't felt this way in years. It's nothing I missed, that's for sure." I said darkly. She placed a soothing hand on my arm.

"I'm sure things will be fine." She said calmly.

"I hope youre right." I said with a soft sigh.

"Chin up, Princess. You'll knock 'em dead tomorrow. I can't wait to see the young Malfoy's face in particular. He seems to not really like you." She giggled girlishly.

"Indeed. This should be interesting. Let's see how he takes to the ' _nerd_ ' of the group after this." I said, a plan brewing in my mind.

"Yes, but we will get rid of those eye glasses and brace thingies, right?" Vera asked hopefully. I nodded.

"This should be fun. I kind of wish Brittany Prewett would be there. That would be the cherry on the pie." I said coyly. Vera laughed.

"A true Slytherin." She praised.

"Oh, to the _core_." I said wishing, not foe the first time, that I could grin after that sentence.

HP POV*

I was a little curious to see how the girls would look tomorrow. They didn't show us what they chose to wear. I guess it was supposed to be a surprise? I don't know. Girls are confusing. Even if they are cute.

NL POV*

I was a little worried as to how things would go tomorrow. Draco and Hermione don't seem to get along bery well and it's at his Manor...There are so many possibilities as to what could go wrong. My mum sensed my worries somehow.

"If you're worrying about tomorrow's celebration, don't. I'm positive that everything will be fine." She said with a small smile.

"I can't help it." I said miserably.

"I think you need to calm down. How about we go to see Dad at work?" She asked.

"YEAH!!" I shouted, jumping up and down. It wasn't often we got to go see him at the Auror Drpartment in the Ministry.

TN POV*

I awaited the Malfoy family to come get me in my room. They take me all the te since my dad isn't the best person for me to be around. I quietly thought about how everything would go tomorrow. It was hard not to imagine some sort of scene or plot happening. It would definately be even more interesting with Hermione twisted in there. I gave a soft chuckle thinking about our newest snake. She is the literal definition of what it is to be a Slytherin. I could bot _wait_ to see what she has in store for everyone. She's a wildcard in our lives, thay's for sure. The fireplace lit up green to signify the Malfoy family's arrival. I grabbed my stuff and stood to greet them.

BZ POV*

My mind strayed to the newest edition of our friend group. She was going to do something that would make even Draco's jaw drop tomorrow, I could just feel it. Mum couldn't stop gishing about how gorgeous all of the girls would look in their new dresses. It made me think of the endless possibilities of tomorrows festivities.

"Mother dearest, would thou humor me for a quick peeiod of time?" I asked politely.

"Yes, dear?" She asked kindly.

"What does thy think of tomorrow's festivities? I myself believe a scheme is brewing not far from here. It excites me to think of what may occur at the ball. I am also excited to see the dresses of the young females. I do not doubt the beauty of which you have said they hold." I said to her. She smiled.

"Hmmm...This sounds as though it will be one interesting party. All I can say to you is this, Blaise; trust your instincts. They are biologically programmed to be at your defense and guidance as you grow and learn." She said seriously.

"I do believe heeding your advice would be in my own self interest. Thank the for thine words of wisdom, Mother." I said. I then walked away to go make sure everything was ready for tomorrow.


	11. 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!!

Hey there!!! Sorry for not updating for a while but I got super busy!! So, this chapter is a good one: the ball. I'm going to stay mostly in Hermione and Malfoy's point of views. Also Ron, the rest of the Weaslys, and Luna Lovegood will be making an appearance at the ball due to the fact they're wizards and witches and _can_ attend. Also, I love both Ginny and Luna. They are awesome!! Hope you like it!!

XOXOXO

~Dramionescute

Chapter 11: The Christmas Ball

HR POV*

I was extremely paranoid today. I sent three guards, disguised as muggles, to keep a close eye on my father and report anything suspicious. Vera flounved in.

"You ready?" She chirped happily.

"As I'll ever be, fashion monster." I said, a ball of nerves tightening in my stomach.

"Can I _please_ take off these glamours?!? They annoy the heck out of me!!" She growled. I took a deep breath.

"I will warn you, most find my true appearance... _unsettling_ to look at." I said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh, tosh! That was probably just your evil psychopath of a father." She waved a hand.

"Okay. If you think so." I said quietly. She waved her wand and a different girl was staring back at me from the mirror. She had black hair naturally streaked with blood red, a perfect heart-shaped face, soft ruby-red lips, and tanned skin. Though, tje most unique part of her were her eyes. They were silver, sort of like half-molten and half-solidified moonlight. I heard Vera gasp softly from behind me.

"Wow. Just _wow_. You are absolutely _gorgeous_!! That dress will look even better now!!! Oh, if I looked like you...Well, let's just say, I wouldn't hide myself. You know what? I'm actually going to go against your wishes this time. I'm going to do what _I_ think will look best. You have no say in this because, I'm sorry to say this, you have absolutely _no_ fashion sense." Vera looked at me in the mirror apologetically. I shrugged and she got to work.

An hour and a half later, Vera finally stopped.

"Done!! Take a look." She spun me toward the mirror. I sucked in a breath. The girl in the mirror was stunning. The green ball gown suited her developing form nicely, her hair cascaded down her shoulders in soft rivulets with faint sparkles in it, her make up wasn't overly grand but it brought out the natural beauty in the structire and tones of her face. Her eyes, which were pretty, were framed and beautiful by the light appliaction of the eyeshadow, eyeliner, and the wings coming off of them.

"Wow." I breathed. Vera nodded in approval.

"Indeed. Now, get your shoes on and we can bring you there." She clapped her hands in excitememt. I did as I was told and we were off.

I knew I was a few minutes late as I came into the enterance hall. A starry-eyed house elf named Tipsy led me to the doors of the ballroom, which were closed so the house elves could have some fun announcing guests.

"And may I present Miss Hermione Regoff!!" I heard the elf inside the door squeak out. The doors opened wide and I went through. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I saw a few jaws drop and more people just stared. I kept my head held high and put to some use my father's old lessons.

DM POV*

My jaw dropped. The goddess gliding down the stairs with a grace unparalleled by even the adult females of the room could not be Regoff. She was absolute perfection in her ability to keep calm and composed under so many open stares. She glode over to my mother and I heard her speak.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy. I am terribly sorry for my tardiness; Vera could not decide how to do my hair the best." She apologized with the upmost primness. My mother jerked out of her stupor.

"That's perfectly fine dear!! We are so glad you could join us!! And please call me Narcissa, darling. I must say, that dress fits even better with your true appearance!! You wear our house colors well." My mother complimented. I could not see Regoff's facial features from this angle, but I knew she must look different.

"Why, thank you, Narcissa. I do believe that taking the risk to take my glamours off was a good choice." She demurred. Her voice was as smooth and beautiful as silk, especially with a faint Italian accent.

"Mia!!" Pansy went over to her. She let out a soft gasp as Regoff turned to face her.

"Pansy, wonderful to see you!" Regoff said.

"Wow!! I _love_ your eyes!! They're beautiful!!" Pansy exclaimed. Regoff's head tilted downward slightly.

"Thank you." She said softly. The others went over next.

"Where's Dray?" Asked Theo, looking around for me. I watched as Regoff began to turn. I started stalking forward like I had been taking my sweet time to get over there. Her eyes made my breath catch. They were half-molten and half-solid moonlight centered right on me.

"Foind him." Regoff said, a slight resentment in her tone.

HR POV*

I watched as Malfoy, although barely visibly, sucked in a breath as I turned to look at him striding languidly toward us. I felt a miniscule bubble of truimph inside my chest at the reaction I provoked from the boy that seems to hate me.

"I'm right here everyone, no nees to worry." Malfoy stated as he joined us.

"No one did." I said cooly.

"Okay, you know what... It's christmas for Merlin's sake!!! Try to get along at _least_ for the next two days and new year's eve!! That's all we're asking!!" Millie groaned softly. I looked at her.

"Well, I guess it is a holiday. I think that's mostly possible on ny end. You jist have to get _him_ to agree." I said with a gesture at Malfoy.

"Fine." He shrugged half-heartedly. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank whatever deities exist!!" Neville exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Theo yhen turned to me.

"Might I have a dance, Miss Regoff?" He asked formally with a bow and an outstretched hand. I curtseyed.

"It would be a pleasure, Mr. Nott." I said, taking his offered hand. He led me to the dance floor and we waltzed.

"A gracious thing of you to accept the request of another." He said quietly to me.

"It was a simple enough request and a holiday, so I saw it fit to grant it." I said softly as he twirled me.

"You are a marvelous dancer." He complimented.

"A marvelous dancer needs a marvelous lead." I said quietly. He smiled softly.

"Thank you. I don't usually get a compliment for leading a dance." He said as we finished. He bowed and I curtseyed once more.

"My turn!!" Laughed Harry as he swept me around the dance floor.

"Alright. I haven't danced in years. This is actually enjoyable." I said, tilting my head a bit. Harry laughed again.

"Well that's good." He said.

"Especially for my first christmas with other people who are not out to kill me." I said sheepishly. Harry chuckled.

"Must make a big difference." He joked. I nodded.

"Indeed." I said. The dance finished and Neville approached me.

"I'm not the best dancer, but I would enjoy a dance." He said bashfully.

"Well, so would I. Neither skill nor talent matter. So long as both people enjoy it, it is a good dance." I said softly. He smiled and we danced. It was simplistic compared to the others so far, but it was sweet. Neville looked as though he really enjoyed it. Afterwards, Blaise came to me.

"Good evening, fair lady. May I have the pleasure of thine hand in a dance?" He kissed my hand and bowed. I curtseyed.

"Why, the pleasure would be all mine, good sir. I shalt join the for a dance." I said. He swept me to the dance floor and we proceeded in a littlr more of an elaborate version of the waltz than any of the others I had thus far danced.

"Show off." I teased Blaise. He grinned.

"Absolutely, fair lady. However, one cannot show off unless with someone who can match them in showmanship. Thy are an excellent dancer." He complimented. I rolled my eyes as he spun me with a bit of a flair.

"Thank you. You are a good dancer, too." I said softly. He laughed.

"Why thank you, fair lady." He said with a bow as another dance finished. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I got off the dance floor.

"Miss Regoff. I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, a distant relative of yours. I wanted to give you something I believe belongs to you." A deep voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see a man, dressed smartly in a well-fitting tuxedo. He held out a box that had a slight glow and I immediately recognized it.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, my eyes wide. I took the box gently. He laughed, a sound like distant thunder.

"It was in the 'suspected dark artifacts' office. I only just got it out yesterday." He said softly, his voice smooth.

"It is a dark artifact. Something that takes the happy emotions from a two-year old child? If that isn't dark, I don't know what is." I said, glaring at the box.

"Indeed. Well, I hope you enjoy having it back." He winoed and walked off. I went back to my friends.

"What's that?" Asked Daph.

"It's _the_ box." I said quietly. Her eyes widened.

"Open it!!" She exclaimed. I nodded and opened the beautifully carved lid. A brightly colored ball flew right into my chest abd I felt it converge with eveything that I could already feel. My vision went fuzzy for a few minutes and I doubled over with the jarring impact the sphere had. It was over soon and I straightened out.

"Did it work?" Pans asked cautiously.

"Don't know. How about we find out?" Harry shrugged.

"Are we sure that's a good idea?" Theo asked warily, glancing at me.

"I don't bite, Theo." I drawled.

"We don't know that yet!!" Theo said shrilly. I grinned.

"True. I guess you'd better hope you never have to find out." I said. He looked officially freaked out.

"The grin scares me more." He said.

"Theo, from the look on your face, you may want to go check yourself. It looks like a code brown face." Neville saix. I laughed, a light happy sound that even suprised me.

"Wow!! I love your laugh too!" Pans said. I smiled.

"Thank you, Pans." I said, genuinely happy.

"And you have dimples too!!" Daph squealed softly. I chuckled.

"I wouldn't know that yet, Daph." I said. She giggled and I excused myself to go get a drink. Over at the table, I saw a fimiliar head of bright red hair.

"Ronald Weasley?" I asked. The boy in question turned around.

"Regoff? Nice to see you!! Oh, my mum would like to meet you!! She heard about how you helped me with the levitation spell." He said, leasing me to a rotund woman with the same red hair as her son. A bunch of them were around her. There was one blonde head in their midst, though.

"Mum, this is Hermione Regoff." Ronald said. His mum looked at me and smiled.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for helping my son. It was so very kind of you." She said kindly, giving me a warm hug. A girl red head and the blonde I saw earlier came over to me.

"Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley." Said the red head.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." Said the blonde.

"Lovely to meet you, girls. You look a little sad." I said softly. They blushed.

"Nobody has asked either of us to dance yet." Ginny said sadly.

"Oh. Now, we can't have that, can we? Hmmm...Ah! Blaise! Theo!" I called the two boys over. They came.

"Yes, Mia?" Blaise asked.

"See these two lovely young ladies right here? This is Ginny Weasley and this is Luna Lovegood. Ginny, Luna, this is Blaise and this is Theo." I said, gesturing to the boys.

"Nice to meet you." The girls chorused.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both as well." Blaise said, bowing.

"I second that notion." Theo said, bowing as well.

"Well, we have a dilemma here. No one has asked either of them to dance yet and that just will not do. Do you two know any boys who could help fix this for us?" I asked.

"We'd be happy to help, if they wish it." Theo said. The giels smiled.

"We'd enjoy that." Luna said softly.

"Well, then, red, may I have this dance?" Blaise asked Ginny. She blushed and accepted. Theo asked Luna next and they were gone to the dance floor.

" _That_ was a Slytherin move." One of the Weasley boys, who was seemingly a twin, said with a grin.

"I wasn't sorted there for nothing." I grinned at him and his twin cheekily. They laughed.

"Seems so. I'm Fred, by the way. This is George. We're twins if you couldn't guess." The slightly taller twin said as they each held out an opposite hand. I shook them both at the same time and chuckled a bit.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm sorry to intriduce myself and run, but if I din't get back to my friends soon, they'll worry and then murder me for it." I said. They chuckled.

"Yeah, you probably don't want to die yet." They said. I walked back over to my friends.Theo and Blaise were still dancing.

"Why did you help those girls?" Pans asked.

"Pansy, dahling, I am offended. You doubt the acts of the goodness of my heart?" I mocked offense. She rolled her eyes.

"'Goodness' of your heart my arse. What are you up to?" She accused.

"Nothing that concerns you... _yet_." I grinned. She was immediately wary.

"What do you mean by 'yet'?" She growled.

"Only that I may eventually require some help with my scheme. I am not a snake for nothing, don't forget that. I have something planned that if you refuse to _help_ with, I'll make you _part_ of." I said with a smirk.

"Oh, so you're blackmailing now?" She asked.

"I am not!! I am not mailing you anything. Plus, nothing about the scheme is meant to embarass anyone in any way. Actually, being part of it might be safer than helping with it." I said thoughtfully, tapping my chin lightly.

"I don't even want to know." Pans said, fright evident in her voice.

"Most likely not." I admitted with a grin. Malfoy looked at me strangely.

"You made _Pansy_ , the nosy extroidinare, not want to know something. Where did you learn such sorcery?" He exclaimed dramatically. Pans scowled at him and he grinned at her. It was the first time that I, personally, had seen him...not grouchy would be the best way to put it. He then gave a slight scowl behind me and I turned to see Marcus standing there.

"Hey, Hermione. My parents want to meet the youngest reserve quittich player in centuries." He said, amusement clear in his voice.

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged. Marcus led me over to his parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Hermione Regoff. She's the firstie that got on reserve." Marcus explained. His mum smiled kindly.

"Well, dear, I hope you can play this year. I'm sure we'd all like to see how well you play." She said warmly.

"The hardest part for me is trying to work _with_ the team. I've been so independent for so long that I don't really play nice with others." I said sheepishly. Marcus snorted.

"You _didn't_ play nice, that's for sure. After a bit of practice, you were fine." He said waving his hand dismissively. He then looked at me.

"How about a dance? Because if I don't ask now, it's never going to happen because you've got men practically panting as they're watching you. You're going to have sore feet after tonight." Marcus laughed.

"I highly doubt that, but I will dance with you." I said trying to hide a smile. Everything was going to plan.

"Great!" Marcus said, taking my hand and leading me to the floor. He was the biggest show off of the night. I laughed as he spun me around with so mich flair tgat my gown lifted off the floor a bit. It was fun.

DM POV*

I watched with a scowl as Regoff danced with the git we call our quittich captain. She laughed and a foreign feeling, like an enraged dragon, reared it's head to roar...and it did _not_ feel good. This was going to be a long night. I grabbed a drink and swllowed it all in one big gulp to soothe my dry throat. I then priceeded to discreetly watch Regoff and Flint. Now that she could smile like that, my breath caught again. Who knew nerds could clean up so well?

So this was a kind of long chapter, but I wanted to get this specific scene in here. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!!! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 12: Christmas Gifts

HR POV*

I had ended up staying with the boys and the three girls at Malfoy Manor. They woke me up squealing excitedly.

"It's _CHRISTMAS_!!!!!" Pans squealed. I laughed.

"I have never actually _had_ a christmas before, Pans. I have absolutely _no_ idea why you all are so excited." I said as they dragged me, all of us still in pajamas, into the largest sitting room. The boys and the parents awaited us sitting around a _huge_ tree and a very large pile of gifts, all wrapped in beautiful papers, bows, and strings. I felt my eyes widen in wonderment and awe at the scene in front of me.

"Happy first christmas, Hermione!!!" The girls shouted. I laughed again.

" _Now_ I see why you were so excited." I said as we sat down. They sat as close as possible to the pile. They started going through and giving people presents. I was surprised when they even handed a small pile to me.

"Have you really never gotten a present before?" Asked Neville, his brow furrowed.

"No. I only ever got things for other people, and that was once. Well, this makes the second time." I admitted. Even Malfoy looked at me in horror.

"That's awful!!" Daphne said, mortified.

"Well, we should have enough time to rectify that." Theo said sympathetically.

"The one gift I got from my life being the way it was, is the fact that I can adapt and survive in new conditions as easily as I can blink." I shrugged simply and they began to tear into their presents. Daphne opened my gift for her first. She gasped as she pulled out a necklace that matched her beautifully bright personality. Pans got a bracelet made from jade, Millie got a hair clip that was shaped as a quaffle, Harry got a new beater's bat, Neville (who favored Herbology) got a small magical plant that is a wonderful house decoration if properly taken care of - to which I had no doubt he'd do,

Theo got a better potions kit that included ingredients for far more complicated potions in his favorite class, Blaise got a beautiful leatherbound tome that in golden embossed letters said 'The Complete Original Works of William Shakesphere', and finally Malfoy got a state of the art broom servicing kit for when he was allowed to bring his broom to school.

"How are you able to do that?! You just get something simple that is somehow better than getting something huge and expensive!!" Blaise exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Sometimes you don't need something huge to have it mean something more to you." I said, looking at the ground. The adults then opened their presents from me. Lily opened a beautiful jewelry box that was actually painted with lillies and petunias. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you, dear. This is... _gorgeous_. Just gorgeous." She said as she gingerly put it back in the box. James was next. He opened a figure of a few animals; ones from a story he had told. They were a stag, a dog, a werewolf, and a rat. He smiled kindly.

"Where did you get this?" He asked quietly. I blushed a little.

"I made it specifically for you because no one had any of them the way I wanted them to look." I said softly. He grinned as he put it away. Mr. Longbottom opened an amulet.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at it intensely.

"It's a magically crafted amulet that, should you be captured or in trouble, it will immediately alert someone in the Auror department of the situation you're in and your location. It also will protect you from most badly damaging dark spells. I put a lot of time in creating that. The best part is that so long as it is on you, only people you permit to see it will know it is there. It also can not be taken off by anyone but you - even magically." I said. He smiled and his wife came over to me and pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Thank you!!" She cried out. I smiled softly.

"You haven't opened your gift yet." I said as she let go and wiped her eyes.

"I know. But this will help me sleep a lot better at night, knowing that my husband is somewhat safe." She said. I handed her her package. She opened it to find three different oddly colored glass spheres. She tilted her head at me with a confused smile and I smiled.

"These spheres communicate with each other. You set a password for each one and when that password is spoken to it, you have the option of talking to one of the others." I explained. She smiled even larger and pulled me into another crushing hug. I laughed as Cassandra began to open her gift. It was a beatiful Italian artwork that depicted a scenery she talked about always wanting to see. She smiled and put it down as her husband opened his antique Italian wine bottle, since he had every single one except that year's bottle. He laughed and then it was the elder Malfoys' turns. Lucius went first, opening an old tome on the family history that I knew the family had lost and I had paid a bit for it to be found. He grinned and he watched as his wife opened a beautiful scarf and glove set, since her old one was fraying. It was Slytherin colors; silver and green. It was made of one of the finer materials of fabric making and insulated with warming and water proofing charms.

"These are exquisite. Thank you!" She said with a smile.

"You can really find ways to get people what they want, huh?" Malfoy asked. I smirked.

"Yeah, paying attention to what they enjoy and talk about the most helps." I said with a shrug.

"Well, now you open your gifts!!" Daph squealed. I smiled and did as I was told.

The Zabinis got me a silver locket that was absolutely gorgeous. The details were exquisite and it all twisted into my initials. The Potters got me a pair of state-of-the-art seeker's gloves. The Longbottoms got me a leather holster for my wand. It was just as detailed as the locket. Pansy got me a charm bracelet that depicted the family symbols that show my heritage. Daphne got me a beautiful frame with a wizarding picture with all of us kids smiling in it. Well, except Malfoy. Millie had gotten me a necklace that had a snitch charm. And last, but not least, the Malfoys gift. I opened it and found another picture of a woman who looked much like me...I felt my breath catch and my vision blurred as I realised who it was.

DM POV*

I watched as her breath caught, her eyes filled with tears, and she traced the face of the lady laughing in the picture.

"Do you know who she is?" My father asked kindly. She nodded, holding back sobs.

"My mother." She whispered. She got up and hugged my parents. She was the most emotional we had ever seen her. It was a little...unsettling. Oh well. I'm still triumphant that the gift I helped with was the most emotional for her. Though, there was a strange and unexplainable urge to go hug her. Maybe comfort her a little...DEAR MERLIN!!!! I'm pining after Regoff!!! And I just admitted it to myself!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 13: New Year's Eve

New year's eve*

HR POV*

I watched as the casual get together was slowly starting to loosen up a bit more. They were playing really outdated music, though.

"What is this? It's like, from the fifties!!" I wrinkled my nose.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lily.

"Well, just as everything does, music has changed rather drastically in the past thirty to fourty years. Hmm... maybe I can help." I said, going over to the magical radio. I tuned it to a station I knew and all of the sudden, Justin Timberlake's ' _Can't Stop the Feeling_ ' came on. The girls laughed and started having fun and dancing. The boys shrugged and joined in. I laughed as we jumped around and danced to the beat.

"This is so much _fun_!!!" Pans laughed as we kept at it. The parents were a bit surprised at how the children were taking this, it seemed.

NM POV*

I watched as the kids, who normally don't participate so enthusiastically, went nuts. Even Draco was laughing and dancing with them all, which was an _extremely_ rare sight. I smiled at how much fun they were all having, and the core of that fun was none other than Hermione herself. It was different. And I've caught my son giving her more than a few strange looks that have never before crossed his face. It's adorable, really, how he pretends to hate her but it's obvious to us adults that he cares very deeply...even if he is denying it.

HP POV*

I was laughing and having fun dancing to the music. I also couldn't help but notice how Pansy had some _awesome_ moves. She's kinda cute, I have to admit. Okay, who am I kidding, she's adorable. Oh dear Merlin, my mum better not find out about this or I'm done for.

DG POV*

This is the most fun I had ever had!! Honestly, I don't know how I had ever survived my life without Hermione. I also hope she introduces me to that Weasley boy. He's so _cute_!!

CZ POV*

I had never seen my son loosen up like this. It was honestly a relieving sight. He's always been very strict on himself, being an only child of one of the most prominent Italian families. Though, I am enjoying what Hermione brings put in him. I guess the old statement reigns true once again: _Tale madre tale figlia._ ~(Like mother like daughter)~

AL POV*

I know my son is usually a very shy and nervous boy, but while Hermione has been around, he's changed. She brings out something in him that I have hope will be there for the rest of his life. I smiled as I thought that. I can't wait to see what Neville's life will bring him.

LM POV*

I watched as my son completely threw out his usual behaviour in favor of this right now. I smiled widely as I noticed he kept looking at Miss Regoff strangely.

"Lucius, you see that?" James grinned. I nodded.

"This should be interesting." Cassian said, a gleam of interest in his eyes.

TN POV*

I signaled Blay over to me as we took a break.

"Have you seen the way Dray keeps looking at Mia?" I asked. Blay laughed quietly.

"Indeed. He is in denial. It's enjoyable to watch." He grinned. I chuckled softly.

"Indeed. I think that we should start scheming." I said, rubbing my hands together.

"On the contrary, I do believe this is Mia's scheme already. She smirked ever so slightly when she saw his positive reaction to her at the christmas ball. I think she has bigger plans. I heard her telling Pansy that she would most likely be safer being included in it rather than helping in it. Even Pansy, gossip mill number one, didn't want to know." Blaise chuckled.

"Well, doesn't mean we can't help further her goals." I shrugged, giving my usual partner-in-scheme an evil grin. He grinned right back. This is going to be fun.

DM POV*

I danced and laughed and smiled with the rest of them. It was the most fun I'd ever had. I couldn't help but keep glancing at Regoff. Ever since my...realization at christmas, I held her in a different sight. I know that her opinion hasn't changed of me, but I'll get scheming with Theo and Blaise and change that. I am actually secretly excited about it. It was a different thing for me, to try and gain someone's heart rather than deter it. I was quite enjoying the promise of a challenge. My smile became even more gleeful as I danced and actually enjoyed myself for once.

I know, short chapter, but I just wanted to get something up. This scene was semi-important for later on in the story.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 14: School Is Almost Out

A week before school gets out ~~ Final exam prep*

HR POV*

I am so excited and shot with nerves for final exams. I am studying any chance I get and its driving everyone bonkers.

"Hermione!!! We still have a week before finals!!!" Blaise whined. Daph scoffed.

"Do you think that is going to stop her? She started studying for finals a month ago!!! She's not bloody well going to stop now!!" She barked testily.

"I want to ace my finals. You all can go slack off and fail if you want, but I'd like to do things and go places in life. My silly friends and a failed final are not going to ruin that for me." I snapped at them.

"Ouch!! That one had to hurt." Theo remarked flippantly as he continued studying.

"Well, you wouldn't know, now would you, Theo." Pans said irritably.

"Will everyone knock it off?!?! We're all stressed, we all should be studying, and we all are supremely bored. Well, except for our resident encyclopedia and her sidekick. Anyway, why don't we go for a walk? Do something physical to relax and focus ourselves before coming back, huh?" Mills suggested. Theo and I rolled our eyes as we continued to study and the rest went for a walk. Well, except for Malfoy. He kept studying but every now and then, he'd give me this strange look. I font know what it is. I know, however, I'd made myself a better impression since the ball because he doesn't call me nerd anymore unless he's having a bad day. That's all I wanted.

DM POV*

I couldn't help myself from sneaking glances at Regoff as I studied. She was currently taking up a lot of space in my thoughts and I cursed her for it. She doesn't even know, either!! Urrrgh. I couldn't focus as I saw her start worrying her bottom lip, an annoyingly adorable little habit she picked up with the amount of stress she's been under. At another point in time, I may have shrugged with an 'Its self inflicted' and not care. Now, seeing her like this is slowly killing me because I can't do anything and she still hates me. I keep up my mask so she doesn't get suspicious and find out and crush me like a bug, but it stings a little. Of all the girls in school, I had to pick the one that hates me to crush on?!?!? Just my luck!!

HP POV*

I did not participate in the earlier conversation based on the realization that came during our study sessions. Dray likes Mia. That's the only conclusion that can be made, and either she doesn't know or she's ignoring it. I wouldn't be surprised by either with how she degrades herself and how she hates him. Why'd he pick her, huh? I mean, he pretends that he still hates her, but I can tell that its getting harder and harder every day now. He won't tell her and she doesn't notice, meaning they need some outside help. And I can't do it alone. I'll have to get some help. Well, that can wait. Pans is walking behind everyone alone. I'm going to go talk to her.

BZ POV*

Mum has been nonstop nagging me about everything and anything and everyone to the point of driving me mad. She mainly bugs about 'the little redhead I danced with at the ball'. Ugggh. She needed to stop. I haven't even seen Ginny since then because she doesn't go to Hogwarts yet!!! Mums can be so annoying.

NL POV*

I've noticed that ever since the ball, Dray glances and stares at Mia. She really gave my parents great presents...and one for me!! She is so sweet and Dray has stopped calling her nerd. He now only calls her Regoff. I approve wholeheartedly. It really makes me happy to know that my friends get along, at least somewhat. I smiled at the prospect as I walked. I think bringing them together would help. But first, I'll start with Harry and Pans, Blaise and the little redhead when she gets here, and Theo with her little blonde friend. This should work well.

TN POV*

I looked up at Mia studying next to me and smiled at her.

"You know, its nice to study with someone else who actually appreciates studying and knowledge as they should. I find that you provide the second most stimulating conversation I've ever had the pleasure of having." I said formally. She smirked.

"Was Luna the first?" She teased, not looking up. I blushed because she hit the nail right on the head. She took my embarrassed silence as an answer.

"I thought so." She said smugly.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly. She looked at me amusedly.

"When one dances to multiple songs with someone, they have a lot of time to talk. You seemed so happy dancing with Lu, that it wasn't hard for me to tell." She giggled at my expression.

"Wait, Lu?" I asked accusingly. She downright laughed.

"Yes, I've been writing to her and Gin. They're asking for me to get you and Blay to write to them." She giggled again, passing me a letter from her pocket. I read it and immediately packed my stuff to go to my room and write to her. I heard Mia's laughter from behind me.

HR POV*

I laughed as Theo practically ran from the room in excitement. Blay came back at that point.

"Why was Theo running like that?" He asked warily. I smirked.

"Because I told him how Luna, the girl he danced with, wanted him to write to her. Oh! Gin wants you to write to her, too." I said, handing him the letter. He looked at it and his face broke out into a goofy smile. He ran out in a similar fashion to Theo.

"You are conniving, you know that?" Malfoy commented from behind me, a smirk evident in his voice. I turned around and smirked back.

"I know. You might want to remember that." I said evilly. He laughed. An actual laugh from Mr. Miserable.

"You won't need to tell me more than four times, I promise. I am thick skulled, but not thick enough to not enough to not get the message eventually. That would be Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." He said humorously. I smiled at the mention of our two dimwitted housemates.

"It makes you feel kind of sorry for them. They're going to get slapped by females a _lot_." I replied thoughtfully amused. He laughed again.

"Yeah. I actually won't be surprised if you're one of them. I also won't be surprised if you give _me_ a slap." He remarked with a wink in my direction. It was a little weird for him to be friendly with me. I wasn't going to complain, though.

"Maybe. I'll most likely make a few boys cry with how hard I hit." I said, a guilty smugness to my voice. He chuckled.

"Most likely." He agreed.

"It was the weirdest thing to walk into this common room right now and see you two, alone, all in one piece and a semi-friendly air about the place." Daph declared from her position at the door. Everyone laughed at that.

"Well, its a step in a good direction. If we all stick together as friends, which is the most likely outcome, they'll have to see a lot of each other from now on. Plus, they live in the same world: they're stuck with one another, so they may as well suck it up now." Neville pointed out. We all nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think either of them are going to move into the muggle world." Harry said coyly. Malfoy and I shook our heads in horror.

"After what its done to me? NO!!!!" I said to him.

"I like magic, thank you!!" Malfoy shouted indignantly.

"Well, we have our answer. Come on, lets get back to studying." Millie said in a case closed kind of voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 15: School's Out

School is getting out*

HR POV*

I'm sad and excited at the prospect of leaving Hogwarts. Excited to go home, sad to leave the wonderful classes. I wonder if they offer any extra courses over the summer holidays. Oh well, my friends would murder me. I walked to the common room with my packed trunk in hand.

"Hey, 'Mione!!" Harry waved me over to the rest of the 'Slytherin Eight', as the rest of the school calls us.

"Hey Harry, Pans, Nev, Blay, Mills, Daph, and Malfoy. You all ready for summer hols?" I asked pleasantly. They all nodded enthusiastically.

"You'd better believe it!!" Pans said.

"We can have sleepover parties!!" Daph squealed.

"And quittich matches!!" Nev chuckled.

"Oh!! And we can connect with the two Weasley kids and the Lovegood girl!" Mils laughed sheepishly at the identical glares that Blay and Theo gave her. I laughed.

"You won't miss Hogwarts at all?" I asked in an amused tone.

"Nope." Malfoy said.

"Well, maybe a little." Nev added blandly. I laughed again.

"Something's troubling you." Theo, with his odd perceptive abilities, stated quietly. I sighed.

"Nothing gets past you, huh, Theo?" I said tiredly. The others (except Malfoy) all grew concerned.

"Nope. Spill it." Theo commanded. I sighed again.

"Its my dad. He is a determined son of a bitch, but he hasn't done anything yet. His patience and the fact that he is waiting are making me paranoid that he'll make his move soon and he might try and catch me off guard. I know he won't stop and his plans aren't clear. It worries me greatly." I admitted with an absentminded scowl.

"Hey now! We wouldn't let that bastard do anything. And our parents wouldn't either. You need to relax." Nev said. The others nodded in agreement. I frowned.

"Living the way I did for so long, its hard to let go of the things I learnt to keep myself alive. One of them is caution. You are very careful with how you handle any situation; you pick it apart as best you can to analyze it, even if its a rushed analysis. The analysis of this particular situation hints that something terrible is going to happen that we must prepare for. I am not going to take any chances by relaxing. My father is cleaver. He was a Slytherin for a reason. I don't like this at all." I said calmly. They all nodded.

"Hmmmm... Well, if you feel unsafe, I know the Malfoys have a large enough estate to house you." Theo suggested. Malfoy squawked and I shook my head.

"That would be playing right into his hands. He wants something from my mother's vaults. His plans for it are sinister, and, as the last Regoff, it is my job to keep the objects is protected. I think I'll be paying a quick visit to Gringotts this summer." I said lowly. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Do you know what they are?" Daph whispered.

"Yes. They are the blades of the ancients and the crystal of magic. Only one of Regoff blood can work them and use them. My father still doesn't know that tidbit of information yet. But once he does, he will come after me. I won't let him get them. My mother told me about them in the diaries, journals, and notes from her and our ancestors she left for me at the castle and I know what they can do...We just can't let my father have control over their uses." I said lowly, glancing around nervously to make sure no one was close enough to hear.

"We'll help you!! We promise!!" Nev said.

"Thank you, but I think that if you try to help and accidentally touch the blades or the crystal... Well, you'd be incinerated." I grimaced.

"Oh. We'll still try, even if we won't be able to be too close. And I'm sure you could find a material or enchantment to help make it so we can touch them." Nev said, patting my arm gently. I smiled.

"Your vote of confidence is greatly appreciated, thank you Nev." I said softly. He beamed at me and we left the common room to get on the train. It was a rather subdued and quiet ride home. When we finally got to the platform, we all said goodbye and went with our parents or, in my case, servant. When I got home, I sunk down and sighed at the feeling of the fimiliar bed.

THIRD PERSON POV*

It was a wonderful summer for all of the friends, new and old, and the start of the next year very similar. There was nothing exciting over the school year and they were somewhat relaxed. There was a growing feeling of unease in Hermione's stomach as the year came and went. Over the summer, the Slytherin Eight went to France together and congratulated the Weasley family on winning money from the Ministry and going to Egypt (Hermione was extremely jealous). It wasn't until the beginning of fourth year did anything exciting actually happen...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters and anything similar to the HP universe belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

Note: This chapter is somewhat important and actually begins a bit more action in this fanfic. I'm sorry for skipping second and third year, but the only thing that was semi exciting was the fact that they were mostly playing quittich matches and winning a lot *wink wink*. I also really kind of wanted to get to this piece because there will be a smidgen of Dramione action as well.

XOXOXO

~Dramionescute

Chapter 16: The Name Change

HR POV*

I walked into the common room in a daze. The Triwizard tournament? Here, at Hogwarts? And I get a 'special circumstance' and can enter? Holy shit! This year will be exciting.

"I still don't get why they let you enter!!" Malfoy grumbled from behind me.

"Its not bloody fair!!" Blay whined. I smirked at them.

"Uh, yes it is!! You all were there when I got my wand. Ollivander said that it was the most powerful one he'd ever made. That makes the wielder even more so." I said primly.

"And that's to say if she is even picked. There are others, hundreds of seventeen year olds, that are going to be entering. Her chances are pretty low." Theo pointed out logically. Harry grinned.

"The twins and Ron were calling you a traitor. Something about sharing is caring?" Harry laughed. I smirked.

"They have to remember that that's not the case where I come from. Sharing gets you less than the miserably tiny amount of stuff you have." I replied, turning towards the girls dorms.

"We'll catch up with the twins, Ron, Gin, and Lu in the morning. It's Saturday tomorrow and we don't have classes." I said, descending to the fourth year girls' room.

GW POV*

"Isn't it so exciting that Mia can participate?!" I squealed at my older brothers.

"No!! Why didn't she tell us how to do it?!?!" Fred said indignantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot, have you not seen her wand? She's bloody powerful and would make a scary enemy. Just don't piss her off, alright? I'm going to bed." I said, shaking my head and walking away. Boys can be such numbskulls. Especially brothers.

LL POV*

I pondered the usage of special circumstances to get Hermione into the tournament. It was on account of her power and magical prowess, no one had any doubt, but there was something wrong with her. I could sense unease and something unfamiliar to me in her aura. I also know Theo can see it too from the troubled glow his aura emits when he looks at her, but I can tell he knows a little bit about what's going on because the brightness of the troubled glow is less compared to the brightness of my own. I am in the dark on this one and I really want to help my friends with whatever they are trying to pull off, but I can't if I'm not clued in. I sighed and lay my head down to sleep. The nargles are making my mind overactive.

UNKNOWN POV*

I laughed as I found out she was in the tournament. Ha!! But, if she doesn't survive, she won't be of any use for certain plans of the future.

"Ivan, make sure she wins. This will be exciting." I grinned evilly, my face hidden by darkness. Oh, what fun.

TN POV*

Luna was beginning to catch onto our emotions on the situation Mia explained before leaving after first year. She can see that I am somewhat troubled and that Mia is uneasy. The matching streaks of discoloration show that its about the same thing. We will have to clue her in pretty soon if she keeps questioning me about it. The Weasley kids could help as well. They all would be incredibly helpful. I just don't know how Mia will take that information yet.

DM POV*

I was secretly a bit worried about Regoff actually being picked. If she was... Well, let's just say that many near fatal accidents have occurred during the history of the tournament and I can't imagine what I would do if she were put in St. Mungo's due to some silly game of terror. I'd most likely go ballistic. It would be incredibly embarrassing. Though I couldn't help but fantasize of her viewing me as something similar to a hero. It'd be the turning point of our relationship and I fantasized about it getting better and better with time. Merlin's beard!! I need to stop this infatuation turned obsession fast. Its getting out of hand. I groaned internally as my mind ran away with me and I halfheartedly cursed Regoff for it. That girl was going to be the death of me.

PP POV*

I am extremely worried about Hermione. She is a completely capable young witch but it still worries me that seventeen year olds have gotten very hurt and she is fourteen trying her hand at this. I will do anything to make sure she is safe. She is one of my best friends.

BZ POV*

I decided to write to my mother about the situation.

Dearest Mother,

I hope this letter finds you well. I am puzzled right now as to how to proceed now that a certain situation has presented itself. Hermione has been given a special circumstance and has been allowed to participate in the Triwizard tournament. I am worried for her if she is picked to represent Hogwarts. Please tell me what you think we should do to help her if she needs it. I am fully confident in her abilities as a witch, but I have heard many an instance where wizards and witches three years her senior have been nearly fatally injured and wish to be cautious of the situation.

Much love,

Blaise

I gave it to my owl and watched him fly out into the night until I could see him no longer.

"Hey, mate, you are troubled." Came Theo's voice. I groaned internally.

"Yeah. I just kind of hope Mia isn't picked. I mean, I know she is capable at everything, but I am still worried about her. Seventeen year olds have gotten very hurt and she is only fourteen years old. Mate, this girl is like family, and I'd do anything to protect family." I admitted, secretly glad to have someone to listen to me. He nodded.

"Everyone is worried about her except for her. Even Dray is fretting at the moment, you can tell by the look of his aura. Anyways, I saw words write themselves across Mia's aura when she found out she could compete if picked. They said 'assume the worst and prepare accordingly; never let anything catch you off guard'." He said with a meaningful look at me.

"Well, I think we should all take her advice." I said, once again looking out into the starry sky.

"And hope for the best outcome." Theo added grimly. I nodded and the two of us prepared for bed

In the morning*

HR POV*

I walked with the others, chatting amicably, to our favorite spot by the lake under the weeping willow. Not soon after, we were joined by Fred, George, Luna, Ron and Gin.

"Hey guys!" Gin squealed, launching into a bunch of hug giving. Blay looked extremely happy to see her.

"Hey Red!!" He said, catching her as she jumped in to hug him.

"Hello everyone." Luna said in her dreamy tone. She also gave a few hugs.

"Nice to see you Luna." Theo said softly and the two began conversing.

"No need to fear, everyone..." Fred beamed.

"We have arrived while having successfully pulled off a new prank and have not been caught by Filch." George declared. We all rolled our eyes.

"That figures." Pans deadpanned and they gave her identical evil grins.

"Oh, don't egg them on Pans. They'll just keep baiting you until they finally decide to prank you." Ron said calmly. Strange, he usually had a habit of getting mad and blowing up.

"Hi Ron!" Daph said, prancing up to him to start conversing.

"Well that figures." Pans giggled to the rest of us.

"You do know he has a bit of a crush on her, right?" Fred whispered. We nodded.

"Yeah, she has a crush on him too." I explained. They chuckled together.

"This is just too funny!!" George said with an evil grin.

"Not really, Daph would crush on any boy that would talk to her at the time he started to." I said with a shrug.

"Oh dear Merlin!!! Ha!! Why am I not at all surprised by that?" Fred was downright laughing now.

"Um, because she is completely obsessed with boys and it practically oozes off her in pools?" I suggested. They both started laughing.

"You have a good humor!!" George said approvingly. I smiled.

"Of course! Believe me when I say life is dull without one." I said with a grin forming.

"Well, you wouldn't know that you didn't have one for years." Fred added.

"She is humorous, yes, but she is also a pain in the padded ass, if you ask me." Malfoy teased.

"Funny, no one did!" Harry laughed, jumping at him and messing up his hair.

"Hey!! Watch the hair, mate!!" Malfoy said, fixing it. He scowled at Harry.

"Mate, it looks awful gelled back like that. You need to stop doing it." Theo chuckled.

"Oh, is it just gang up on Draco day today? If I had known, I'd have stayed in bed!!" Malfoy crossed his arms. I laughed.

"No, It's just pick on Malfoy day, as usual." I teased. He growled at me.

"Regoff." He growled so much I almost didn't hear my name come from him.

"Oh, are you a dog now? With so much growling, one might think you need to go to the dog slammer; the pound." I grinned at him and he scowled at me.

"I am warning you. I tend to place a well put tickling hex. I am also very capable of lunging at you and tickling you with my hands." He said lowly. I scoffed.

"You wouldn't even come close enough to tickle me." I challenged. He raised his brows.

"Do I hear a challenge?" He asked coyly. I grinned and sidestepped his first attempt to lunge at me.

"Yup. And one you will loose." I laughed at his second attempt, which ended much the same as his first.

"You better be careful, 'Mione. He is a savage beast when he wants to be." Harry laughed. I gave him a cheeky grin as I jumped right over Malfoy's head.

"Harry, I can guarantee I am much worse." I declared, shoving Malfoy away. He was panting worse than a dog.

"Draco, just give it up! You'll never catch her alone." I was ready to strangle Daphne.

"Daph!!" I shouted. She grinned at me before returning to her conversation. Fred, George, Harry, and Blaise all gave me evil grins of their own. Malfoy looked smug.

"Regoff, you're in for it!" He called, and all of them lunged.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, they still had not caught me, but we were all tired.

"You all need a break. I'm pretty sure it is almost lunch." Ginny declared. Theo looked at the boys with pity.

"Theo, don't you dare!" I hissed. He gave me an apologetic grin.

"I'd just hold you down. You're tired enough that I'd be able to catch you, and I really take pity on those poor creatures still trying." He said, prowling around me. In my momentary distraction with the sly Slytherin, Malfoy made a leap for it. He tackled me to the ground and started tickling me.

"AHHH! Stop it! *laughs* Stop it! MALFOY!" My laughing made the command seem more like a plead.

"Nope." He grinned like the Cheshire cat. I quickly thought of a way to get him to stop. Snakes like that one could care less about mercy, so what? Oh! I got it. Or, at least, I hoped I did.

"D-Draco, please!" He stopped immediately, frozen on top of me.

"You said my name." He looked blankly at me. I managed to push him off in his shocked state and saw that shock was echoed on the faces of the Gryffs, and awe on the faces of the other Slytherins.

"What?" I asked, quite confused. Pans shook her head out of her daze.

"He never loses his composure for anything, and he just lost his composure when you said his name." She said quietly, looking at the shocked boy sitting silently by my side. I gave him a look and noticed the dazed look in his eyes.

"It makes you wonder what he would rather have you call him." Luna looked at him weirdly.

"Draco. I'd rather have her call me Draco." Came a quiet voice I barely recognized. I looked over at the boy looking at me with hope in his eyes. I felt myself soften. Maybe he didn't always have to be Malfoy to me. I stood up and offered him my hand.

"Draco it is, then." I said softly. He took my hand and I helped him up. The others all looked like we'd thrown a barrage of confundus charms at them. The two of us laughed at them and we all made our way to lunch.

DM POV*

I was shocked. My name coming from her lips was like......I don't even know. Nothing I'd ever experienced before. It made me feel light as a feather under a levitating charm. We were walking to lunch and I thought about the entire situation. She'd been teasing me, she challenged me (and almost won), she called me Draco, she agreed to keep calling me Draco and she even helped me up. I'd have a hard time keeping this one from my parents, for sure. Why does she have to make things so complicated for me?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update, and that the chapter was so short, but I have a life and it got busy for a while. I promise a longer chapter next time, though there may be a shocking revelation next chapter. Wink wink, nudge nudge.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer; I don't own anything in or about Harry Potter, sadly. If I did, I would not be writing fanfictions; I'd be writing more books for people who like my writing and can stand to read it. (In case you were wondering: that would not include my family.)

Note: This is the chapter when they get the other students. It had previously been explained to them, but now the other schools are arriving and there will be a bit of a shock for everyone. Sorry for erotic posting and all, but as the oldest of three siblings and still in school, you get busy.

Chapter 17: Arrival With a Twist

* * *

***HR POV***

The Headmaster lead us to the front of the building where we awaited at the steps. The Slytherins were placed in front for some reason, with the Gryffs right behind us and the ravens and badgers right behind them respectively. The (other) girls straightened their skirts and blouses, making sure they looked at least acceptable, while the boys stood there casually. I just stood ramrod straight and focused dead ahead. There was a clear view of the Black Lake where I stood and the skies were a golden color due to the setting sun. We heard wings flapping and noticed giant pegasi pulling an even larger carriage. It was one of the other competing schools and we watched as they landed and came out. The Headmistress was _huge_ and some of the girls looked familiar. As I was right next to where they were to walk, in the lead of the snakes (which we hadn't really cared where we went so long as we were presentable like the luxurious house we were) a few of their girls squealed.

"'Ermione!" One girl said kindly, coming up and giving me a hug. I hugged back, recognizing her immediately.

"Fleur! It's been a few years now. Comment ça va?" I asked her happily. (How are you?)

"Il en est de même. Un peu ennuyeux depuis que vous deviez partir, mais je l'ai abordé." She answered. (It's been much the same. A little boring since you had to go, but I've dealt with it.) I laughed.

"Well, I hope this brings interest to you." I said, teasing her. Her clan laughed with her.

"Miss Regoff, you know Miss Delacour?" The Headmaster smiled kindly at me.

"Yes. I met her on the trip to France me and some of my friends took between second and third year. I was interested in how the French taught their children and found out that genders were separated thanks to Fleur, here. I was the only one interested, so my friends did not accompany me." I explained sweetly, pulling on a saccharin smile. He nodded at me with a chuckle.

"Not at all surprising. Well, that is what this whole experience is supposed to help with; international friendships." No sooner than he had finished, the Durmstrang students arrived. The large boat swirled and splashed out of the water. A spectacular show, indeed. The Beauxbatons students stood with us to greet the other participators.

"Dumbledore. Vonderful to see you. You as vell, Madame Maxime." Their Headmaster greeted the two already present with flourish.

"Viktor!" Fleur called over one of the students. He walked over.

"Fleur! It has been many years. Vho is this?" He turned to me, as Fleur had her hand on my shoulder. She beamed at the two of us.

"Zis is 'Ermione. She came to France a couple of years ago. We stayed friends ever since. She is a wonderful person and helping me understand English better." She said happily. He grinned at me.

"You are very pretty, Hermi-knee. It is a pleasure to meet you. You are good friends vith my second cousin, yes?" He said.

"Thank you, the pleasure is all mine, and yes. I am very good friends with your second cousin." I said politely. It was a bit shocking that Fleur, who tended to brag a lot, did not brag about her quittich-star second cousin. Oh well, some things keep to the family, I guess.

"Child, you look very familiar. Have ve met?" The Bulgarian Headmaster asked. I shook my head no.

"No. I am the last of my family, however, and I may not have remembered were you at any of the celebrations the Malfoys have thrown in the past four years, now. They cart me around as the last Regoff to see so many people, I can never remember them all." I said politely to him. He looked like he'd been slapped by an invisible person. Disbelieving as well as confused.

"Regoff? As in _the_ Regoffs?" He asked quickly. I nodded. He smiled.

"I knev your mother. She vas an excellent vitch." He said. I smiled sadly.

"So I hear. I don't remember much about her, though." I said, my voice soft. He took one of my hands in his.

"You look just like her. She vas actually distantly related to my family, so ve got along very vell. I miss her. She vas a vonderful and beautiful person. I am sure you vill be just like her." He said softly, his harsh voice no longer present as he talked of my mother.

"I hope to be." I said. He nodded and we all went inside. The other schools spread out, with their students sitting by those they know. Fleur sat to my left and Viktor sat to my right.

"Wow. I can't believe I didn't go with you. Was I asleep? I never usually turn down a chance to learn something." Theo spoke fervently. I gave a small laugh.

"Yes, Theo. You were still sleeping after another all-nighter you tried pulling and nobody had the heart to wake you." I said softly, trying to calm him down.

"Oh. Didn't have the heart my arse, nobody wanted to get hit is the problem. I know I have that issue and I hate it." He grimaced. I pat his hand a couple of times.

"Don't worry, Theo, we all know it's not your fault." Daphne said sweetly. He gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks, Daph." He said slowly.

"Come on, Theo, you're a pureblood. You can pull yourself together better than that." Pansy teased. He gave her a glare.

"Woah! Pans, maybe you ought to leave it alone." Harry said.

"She won't." Millie said.

"I mean, seriously. You need to pull yourself together... _and_ stop trying to pull all-nighters." Pans continued.

"Good luck with that!" Blaise laughed.

"You know, you need to stop picking on Theo. He feels dejected, so let him sulk a little bit and pull it together in his own time." Neville said sternly.

"See! He gets it! Thank you, Nev." Theo gestured madly with his hands in his frustration. Fleur was giggling madly and Viktor was trying not to chuckle.

"You know, you guys are really predictable." I said.

"What! We are not!" Malfoy protested. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I muttered.

"I heard that!" Malfoy scowled. I gave him a sly grin and returned to eating. Even though it'd been four years, I still didn't eat nearly as much as a normal person. Fleur noticed.

"Why do you not eat enough? Zat is not good for your 'ealth, _soeur_." She said quietly. I felt my cheeks heat to a scalding degree. She _had_ to ask?

"Um, well, let's just say I didn't have a good young childhood." I said quickly. She narrowed her eyes at me and Viktor observed the conversation with rapt interest.

"What does zat mean? Does zat mean your parents starved you?" She asked, her voice laced with concern. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"No. Well, not exactly. My father, after mother died, he couldn't stand to look at me. I reminded him so much of her that he, um, didn't like me in the house." My explanation got quieter and quieter as it reached the end.

"'E zrew you out on ze streets?!" She exclaimed, her face full of fury. I sighed.

"Yes. But I managed and now I'm here. There is no reason to be upset." I muttered quickly. She looked at me.

"We should get 'im. Make 'im pay for what 'e 'as done to you. Take 'im to ze Ministry." She growled. I sighed.

"We would, if we could find him. Maybe. I'm not sure, because he is planning something and it is making me nervous." I said. She looked at me.

"What do you mean 'maybe'? You would go after 'im, right?" She asked sharply. I shrugged.

"Slytherins aren't known for bravery. The thought of going against my father in a court where he has almost all of the politicians under his thumb makes me nauseous." I replied. She nodded.

"Zat is a very good reason for not going after 'im. I say you should get some 'elp from someone with more power and respect at ze Ministry." She added. I shrugged.

"Oh, well. He's disappeared off the face of the earth for now, but I know he will be back. I just have to be prepared for him." I said, confidence in my voice that I did not feel. Anything to keep her calm at this point.

"Hov do you knov he vill return?" Viktor asked me. I glanced at him.

"I hope you understand, but I have very bad trust issues and it makes it hard to take anyone into confidence. I've known these guys for four years and I still don't tell them everything." I said, gesturing to my little group of snakes. Daph huffed.

"I hate knowing that it was _the beast_ that did that to you." She grumbled. I let a small half grimace half smile cross my face.

"Ze beast?" Fleur asked, confused.

"That's what we've taken to calling her asshole of a father. No offense, Mia." Pans said, giving me a grimace of apology. I laughed bitterly.

"I cannot take offense to truth about a man I hate." I said with a shrug. She grinned.

"You're so blasé about the whole situation, it's funny." She said with a giggle. I shrugged again. I seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

"Well, I'm not going to sweat the small stuff. There is bigger stuff at play that I will worry about when the time comes to worry about it." I said casually. She groaned.

"Why do you do that? You give us a small itty bitty hint and then say nothing else!" She accused. I gave her a sly grin.

"Slytherin. What else would you expect?" I asked, pointing at myself. She nodded slightly in agreement and scowled at me in irritation.

"You could be a little nicer." She grumbled at me. I laughed at that one.

"What's the fun in that? I know you're going to stay to find out whatever it is, no matter what. I guess it turns into leverage." I said, feeling an amused smile on my lips.

"Smart. Hov vill you handle it if he comes back?" Viktor asked. I shrugged.

"Time will tell."

* * *

***DM POV***

I do not like Krum. He keeps making eyes at Hermione when she's not looking. It's annoying the crap out of me. I got here first. He better sod off! Oh, great, more thoughts she'd kill me for. Why do I have a habit of having those? The conversation didn't interest me like it should've and I know I haven't participated as much as usual, so it may look suspicious, but I didn't actually care.

"Dray, you alright? You're awful quiet tonight." Blay asked me curiously. I shrugged.

"Don't feel like talking." I said. Hermione looked at me strangely.

"No way! Draco Malfoy, the chatterbox extraordinaire, doesn't want to talk? The world is going to end." She said dramatically, grinning at me teasingly. I scowled.

"I am not a chatterbox." I said lowly. She and the other females giggled as the other guys chuckled.

"Uh, Draco, she's kind of right." Pans giggled. I gave her a scowl too.

"She is not. I am not a chatterbox. I am a Malfoy, bred and taught to domineer a conversation because that is in the family lines. It is in my blood-"

"Point proven." Hermione teased, shaking from silent laughter. Fleur, I think her name was, looked at me.

"You are a Malfoy? What if your fazer 'elped 'Ermione beat 'er fazer in court?" She asked.

"She would most definitely win." I said, puffing my chest a bit with pride. The female in question put her head in her hands.

"Fleur! I told you, he disappeared. He is trying to get something only a Regoff can use and he will be after me once he finds that information out! He will not take the time to attend a court hearing, especially if he finds out it is backed by the one person he could lose to. He, regretfully, is not stupid." She groaned. Fleur looked at her.

"If 'e zought 'e could do that to you and get away wiz it, 'e is stupid." She pointed out. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Though, ve have to take her point into consideration. He is not as stupid as ve vould vish, so ve must approach this vith caution. Maybe ve should get the Headmaster involved? Ve are going to need all the help we can get." Krum said softly. Okay, so he wasn't unintelligent. That's a redeeming quality, I guess. He had just better keep off Hermione. Merlin, again? No. Focus, Draco.

"Yeah, but how will we get Dumbledore to believe us?" I asked.

"She could pull pensive memory! It would set his future behind bars." Daph suggested.

"As heartwarming as it is to have you all trying to help and giving me ideas for when I actually _will_ go against him, we have no idea where he is or where he could be. He needs to show up so we may actually take him to court, you know." Hermione said pointedly.

"Well, you could make him outlawed. That would make every wizard and his brother try to find him. It might get him faster." Nev suggested.

"As good an idea as that sounds, it's not. He has millions of contacts willing to hide him _and_ kill for him. I don't want to put any other people in the clutches of that mad man. There would be too many casualties, and for what? He'd disappear off the face of the earth. He has many ways to do so, and a bunch of alter egos in case he has to hide as someone else." Hermione said tiredly, rubbing her temples.

"Do you know any of them?" Harry asked. She gave him a glare.

"Really? Are you seriously asking that question? He knew I'd go after him once I got to the wizarding world. He didn't let me know anything, just that he had them." She said. She was kind of cute when she was angry...STOP! No, bad Draco! Focus! You need to help her! And you would like to see your next birthday! Focus! Don't let her find out either, 'cause she'd kill you! I pulled my focus back to the problem at hand.

"We'll have to sleep on it and try finding more ideas tomorrow. Dinner is over." I said.

"Very observant." Fleur said, patting my hand (which rested on the table) and getting up to leave. Krum nodded to me and left as well. My friends and I wandered down to the dungeons and went to bed. This was going to be the longest year yet.


End file.
